Milkshake Taboo
by Aoi EkO
Summary: Complete Unknowingly, Usagi has just gotten in trouble with the most powerful guy in the school, and he vowed to make sure she pays for her actions. Chp. 1 & 2 Revised
1. The stool that could: Handsome danger!

Revised 07-01-03  
  
I've decided to change a lot of the first chapter. As my story grew, so did my writing style and I feel it would be beneficial to both the reader and myself to edit and update this chapter. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may cause. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
This story is loosely based on Hana Yori Dango and the war with the F-4, although the story changes a lot with later chapters. The Other notes are at the end.  
  
Disclaimers: I don not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon  
  
~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo  
  
Chapter One: The stool that could: Handsome danger!  
  
EkO  
  
eimybssm@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~  
  
With calm eyes the young blonde watched the sliding glass doors of the flashy hang out automatically open. Wearily, she glanced around in search of a young, red-haired girl. A small frown settled on her face as she noticed the girl's absence.  
  
Her gaze focused on the dashing young man with dirty blond hair who was currently attending another charmed customer. Taking a seat on the nearest stool with little effort, Usagi placed her leather school briefcase on the floor. She gave the arcade a brief scan, before her eyes settled on the clean surface of the serving counter. A slight frown adorned her lips.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" The young man's voice interrupted Usagi's thoughts. The young girl frowned at the thought of being caught of guard.  
  
After a slight pause he continued, "You know, you've been like this ever since you've entered high school." Usagi quickly noted the hesitation in his voice. She roughly pushed a bitter snicker back, scolding herself for getting to emotional when anyone mentioned her high school.  
  
Forcing a slight smile, Usagi decided it best to avert the subject. "It's nothing unusual. Same old problem..."  
  
Motoki frowned slightly; it was best not to push it. Feeling the tension in the air, Usagi half-heartedly ordered a chocolate milkshake. With a small smile, Motoki went to prepare her order.  
  
Grabbing the ice-cream scoop, Motoki couldn't help but recall the first time he had met her. He was charmed by her energy and enthusiasm. Ever since she entered high school though - rather, Yakushimaru Academy - she hasn't been the same since. Shaking his head, he busied himself with her milkshake.  
  
A few minutes later, Motoki returned with the recently made treat in his hands.  
  
"Here you go Usagi-chan. " he placed the milkshake in front of her, happy to see her eyes light up slightly at the sight of the dessert. Hesitantly, he brought up the subject that had been nagging him so much. "So . . . speaking of school . . . how's it going?"  
  
Usagi's movements came to an abrupt halt as she willfully placed a slight smile on her lips. "Okay. "  
  
Motoki smiled at the blonde's short answer. A part of him missed her long- winded explanations of the simplest things. What had happened to that Usagi?  
  
Usagi looked down at the incredible tidy counters. Even though she had known Motoki for several years now, it wasn't fair to burden him with her gloomy tales. Besides, as long as Naru was with her . . . she could bear the school.  
  
Gently she reached for the plastic straw and took a sip of her guilty pleasure.  
  
Motoki stopped his mechanical scrubbing motions and stared at the young woman in front of him. He had always wondered about her choice of school.  
  
Clearing his throat, he decided the best way to know was through asking. Cautiously, he inquired, "Usagi-chan, do you mind if I asked why . . . you decided to enter Yakushimaru Academy?"  
  
Letting go of the straw and pushing back a little the tempting dessert, Usagi looked at the clock in front of her. The high-pitched ringing as the glass door slide open caught her attention. Quietly, she thanked however walked through those for giving her the excuse she needed to get out of explaining her choice.  
  
"It's a long story Motoki," She told him, playing with her hands, "and you've got customers to attend to."  
  
With a small nod, Motoki headed towards the newly arrived clients. Usagi sat in the comfortable stool, watching her milkshake slowly melt.  
  
Motoki's question, no matter how kind-hearted his intentions may have been, brought out bitter emotions within Usagi. Frowning, she wished they would stay suppressed until she graduated from that hopeless school.  
  
'Yakushimaru Private Secondary School for the Elite'  
  
"Odango atama, you're in my seat"  
  
A deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Usagi's eye involuntarily twitched at the arrogant tone.  
  
Controlling her anger, she questioned the truth of the statement. How could she be in someone's seat, when Motoki's father was the owner of all of them.  
  
"What...?" She gently whispered, as she raised her head slightly.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. What are you doing in my seat?"  
  
Usagi turned towards the owner of the sour words, only to predictably have a small gasp escape her parted lips.  
  
A tall young man, with amazingly handsome features was starring intensely at her. His indigo eyes piercing into hers own.  
  
Those eyes . . . they were so cold . . .  
  
A small blush subtly crept up her cheeks. The thought of being examined so closely by anyone embarrassed her immensely. The young boy's smirk only increased when he noticed the small blush that adorned her embarrassed face.  
  
Though self-conscious, she recognized the arrogant way he smirked at her. Anger quickly coursed through her being, and she found herself wishing she could swipe the arrogant smirk off his devilishly handsome face.  
  
'The nerve' Usagi quickly frowned. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going anywhere. You can 'claim' another seat somewhere else." With an indignant huff, she turned around on the infamous stole and gathered her half-melted milkshake closer.  
  
The young man disbelievingly stared at the blonde who had just yelled at him. Forcing his anger back, he calmly warned her, "If I were you, I'd move. Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her anger under control. Odango atama? What kind of nickname is that!?  
  
"Excuse me, but my name is not Odango Atama. " She stared at him intently, hoping the young man would just go away. Usagi was usually a calm person, but for some reason, the man in front of her did nothing but provoke her!  
  
"Ne, Odango . . .." Stepping closer to the angry blonde, he slowly inched his face until it was only a few inches from her angry one.  
  
"Move." She froze at the sound of his voice. No matter how much she wanted to believe she wasn't intimidated, it just wasn't true. This man caused her anger to boil tenfold; that in itself did scare her.  
  
As her anger and fear caused havoc within her, her brain reacted in the most rational way it could at the time.  
  
Stiffly, Usagi reached towards her melted milkshake, and before she could control herself, she coldly retorted. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Before she knew it, the milkshake disappeared from the glass, and made its way to its new owner: Chiba Mamoru's handsome face.  
  
Usagi could have sworn she heard the collective sighs from the groups of teenagers that sat silently, watching the bickering between the two. But after the shock, nothing followed . . .  
  
Only silence . . .  
  
"Usagi-chan" the urgent whisper broke the tense silence and Usagi cautiously turned towards the owner of the voice. Motoki stood behind the counter, his face pale and eyes slightly frightened. Usagi's brows furrowed as she wondered why Motoki's calling sounded so urgent. Motoki looked at the girl's questioning eyes before, in an almost inaudible whisper, he told her, "You know Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
'Chiba Mamoru?'  
  
A thoughtful frown decorated her already confused features. She knew he was referring to the young man now draped in her milkshake. The name itself sounded very familiar, 'Isn't there a Ch - '  
  
Her thoughts came to a sudden halt as her eyes widened in realization. She turned her gaze towards him once more only to find him smiling one of those infamous smiles.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. Her legs refused to move and suddenly, Usagi felt an overwhelming wave of fear pass through her. She had just insulted the most powerful boy at her school . . .  
  
Before she could do anything, Mamoru glared at the scared girl. With one last intense gaze; he headed out of the arcade.  
  
Usagi shivered. His eyes . . . they were so cold.  
  
Her gaze fell to the floor as she wondered what tomorrow might bring for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ Well, if you enjoyed, please tell me. If you didn't, please feel free to tell me too. I would really appreciate constructive criticism because I really want to improve this story and my writing in general. Thank you for time.  
  
Other notes: 1.) English isn't my native language, so if thing look or sound grammatically incorrect, feel free to tell me. 2.) I'm not much of a writer!  
  
Revised: 07-01-03 


	2. Declaration of War! A Janitor's Rescue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo  
  
Chapter Two: Declaration of War! : A janitor's rescue.  
  
EkO  
  
eimycab@hotmail.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shrill sounds of the small alarm clock innocently sitting on the lamp table blared throughout the room. Normally, its ever-annoying presence did not wake up the young blonde immediately. Today however, was different.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Usagi pulled back her restrictive comforter. Closing her eyes for a brief respite, she curtly pulled herself out of her seductive bed and proceeded to knock some sense into the loud machine next to her bed. With a few, not-so delicate thumps, the clock's piercing warning ceased, and Usagi headed towards her small bathroom.  
  
As she reached for her summer blue uniform, a small part of her acknowledged that primal satisfaction she received at the thoughts of her actions the day before. Was this how rebels felt? Pride at the fact that they do the unconventional?  
  
As foolish as others may believe she is, Usagi was well aware her actions would most certainly bring about consequences. Whether they were brought directly from the young man or the loyal followers, she did not know.  
  
Sighing, a small, foolish part of her wished that none, if not few people, saw her loss of control yesterday.  
  
Delicately tying her red bow, she looked at her reflection. The corner of her eyes caught the faint glimmer of her briefcase's metal buckle. Smoothing away the wrinkles on her blouse, she headed towards her brown pack and gently pulled it along.  
  
Quietly opening her door, she set foot upon the empty hallway. Forcing any wandering emotions down, she quietly headed towards the kitchen, in hopes of preparing a small meal before she left for the academy.  
  
The cold kitchen air made the small hairs on Usagi's skin stiffly stand. Taking a deep breath, she automatically continued her usual morning routine.  
  
For once the young girl felt grateful for the relatively short walk to the school. Her steps were sluggish as her mind struggled to maintain a respectable level of sanity. It wasn't much of a help knowing that her mind automatically loved to assume the worse. Chiding herself for getting carried away with her fears, she peered warily through the grand metal gates before spotting a familiar figure. With a small smile, Usagi walked towards her long-time friend.  
  
"Ohayou Naru-chan." The happy greeting was happily followed by a smile. The smile faltered slightly however when Usagi noticed Naru's look of surprise. It all but vanished as Naru politely returned her greeting, "Ohayou Tsukino- san."  
  
The hesitation in her friend's voice made her acutely aware of a sudden sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. Uncertainly, the young blonde asked, "Are you okay Naru-chan? You're never so formal around me. . ."  
  
Naru's eyes darted nervously around the school, glancing at passing students all busily greeting their own friends in the morning.  
  
"I have to go." With a slight nod, Naru bowed politely and headed towards the massive crowd of students.  
  
Her legs felt stiff and for a brief moment, she wondered if she could even move from the stop. Her mind desperately replayed the previous conversation, searching for something that would justify Naru's behavior. Was it something she said? Something she did?  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly cut short as the ringing of the school bell filled the air. Without registering her moments, she quickly headed towards her box to change her shoes.  
  
As soon as she entered the small classroom, she felt all eyes turned towards her. Warily, she reached her desk and placed her briefcase on the small hook on the side of her desk. She felt the heavy gazes coming from all sides, burning into her being.  
  
Small and quiet words floated through the room.  
  
Giggles and snickers that were too quiet to be comprehensible, yet too loud to be inaudible were ringing through her stinging ears. Forcing her growing paranoia down, Usagi shakily pulled out her notes.  
  
The commotion stopped as soon as the teacher walked in. He quickly announced the scheduled test that was to be taken for the day, and certainly not forgotten. Amidst the quiet groans and glares of the students, Usagi quickly gathered her materials and concentrated at the task at hand.  
  
Immediately after she finished her test, she noticed several students heading towards the teacher's desk with serious faces. Their conversation was quiet and nothing but low mumbles could be heard. The disapproving yet subtle looks the teacher gave her on several occasions was beginning to make her uneasy.  
  
The shrill rings of the school's bell pushed her off her seat. Gathering the rest of her materials in her briefcase, she quickly headed towards the exit. The teacher's sharp tone made Usagi abruptly halt. With as much courage as she could muster, she turned towards the voice.  
  
"Tsukino-san, I am well aware of the infraction you have committed in my class during the test."  
  
Her facial features twisted in confusion as her mind tried to register the information that he had just given her. 'Infraction? What did I do wrong?' Her grip tightened on the briefcase's handle. A thousand thoughts passed her mind at the very moment, none coherent. In all honesty, she truly did not understand what he was telling her.  
  
"Cheating is very disrespectful in my class, and it will not go unpunished." The teacher reached towards the pile of papers in his desk and searched for her test.  
  
"Excuse me sensei, but I don't understand? I wasn't cheating." Her voice trembled slightly. What would lead him to believe she was cheating?  
  
"It's no use trying to deny your guilt, young lady. I have plenty of witnessed who saw your actions. All credible young students." He paused slightly before bitterly adding, "Unlike yourself."  
  
Taking the piece of paper in his hands, he quickly tore it in two pieces and placed it in the nearest trash bin.  
  
Usagi felt her legs become heavy under her weight. Her eyes never left the now torn pieces of paper she had just worked on not so long ago. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew she should shout, yell, cry-anything! But nothing came out of her mouth, which gaped in disbelief.  
  
"I hope you understand that cheating is not tolerated in my classroom." Her teacher's monotone voice ran through her eyes. "Now go on to your next class. You will receive a zero for that test you refused to fairly take."  
  
Forcing her legs to move, Usagi quietly stepped out of his classroom with every intention of heading towards her next class. She barely remembered sitting down, much less apologizing for her tardiness as her new teacher scolded her endlessly. The stares and whispers followed her even then, denying the shocked girl a little peace.  
  
Halfway into the teacher's dreary lecture, a young man entered the room with a small piece of paper in his hands. Catching the collective sighs of her female classmates, she looked up from her drawings to look at the stranger. He caught her stare and returned a glare of his own. Frowning, Usagi focused her attention once again on her doodles.  
  
"Tsukino-san." The monotone voice of her teacher lugged her out of her drawings. "Will you please grab your things and go with Otani-san down to the office." With a slight nod and a slight scowl, she quickly placed her things in her briefcase and headed towards the young man.  
  
The walk towards the office was an awkward one. Otani, as she recalled her teacher calling him, looked at her strangely. The bizarre smiles he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking made the young girl uneasy. Usagi noticed though, and made sure to fall a few steps behind in order to make the distance between them a bit larger.  
  
Although Usagi had never really been to the office, she was starting to suspect he was not leading her to the right place. They had just passed the supply closet when he abruptly stopped and turned towards her. His eyes were dark, his anger evident. "So, you think you can get away with disrespecting our sempai?"  
  
Her eyes widened at the words of the young man. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her back into what appeared to be the supply closet. Another hand reached for her mouth, drowning her now loud yells.  
  
With little effort, she was thrown into a pile of buckets, her briefcase flying into the shelves. She managed to free her hands and was able to soften the blow of the fall with them.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, her anger obvious as she struggled to lift herself from the dirty buckets that surrounded her. "Who the hell do you idiots think you are?"  
  
Three figures stood in front of her, blocking the only exit from the closet. She glanced at their darkened features of hopes of recognition but her mind only came to a blank. The only slightly familiar face was that of the boy who had pulled her out of the classroom.  
  
"Be careful little girl." Otani spat, each word covered in bitterness. "You have no idea what you've done. As members of the Chiba Mamoru fan club, it is our duty to maintain social order in this school."  
  
"We will make your life a living hell." The only female among them continued, "That will show you to respect your seniors."  
  
Stepping back they rapidly closed the door. Only the sound of Usagi's ragged breath accompanied the blonde - until an audible 'click' and fading footsteps intteruped her breathing.  
  
'No. . .'  
  
She barely felt the cold metal bars of the brooms or the hard plastic edges of the buckets in her blind attempt to reach the doorknob. Pulling and pushing, she desperately attempted to escape from her dark prison. Her fist felt raw from the continous pounding on the wooden metal door.  
  
Slowly, the feeling of panic seemed to grab Usagi. Forcing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath, hoping this was just all some sick and twisted nightmare.  
  
Feeling the cold walls she began to search for a light switch. Being trapped with light was much better than being trapped without it. Feeling an odd bump on the wall she gave a quick prayer in hopes that it wasn't a bug before hastily pushing it.  
  
'Bingo!' she inwardly rejoiced as the lights shone.  
  
She could not help but let out a small smile, feelings of pride slowing draining as she looked around the room. It was very small, cluttered with cleaning utensils. The shelves on the walls were about to keel over from the excess of junk that was placed upon them. Feeling a bit claustrophobic, she went back to work on the doorknob.  
  
Without hesitation, Usagi resumed her desperate pleas for help.  
  
"Get my out! Somebody!! Anybody!" With a deep sigh, she sat with her back against the door. It was moments like these that really made her doubt her parent's choice of school. Who was she kidding; every waking moment she was in this school made her doubt her parent's choice.  
  
What did it matter to them, anyways? It wasn't like they were even around to see her suffer in this damned academy.  
  
Placing a calloused hand on her throat, she realized it had been several hours since she had been abandoned here. Her throat felt hoarse and her hands stun.  
  
'I must be very far away if no one is hearing my yells. I don't think I've heard the bell ring either. . .' That thought only made the situation look bleaker.  
  
Hugging her knees to her chest, she place a sweaty forehead against her arms. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined she would be in this position. She knew the influence Chiba Mamoru held in the school, and to be honest, was very intimidated by him.  
  
Of course, she had made a point to stay away from him and his obsessive fan club.  
  
Survival of the fittest in this ruthless school made her very aware of what the consequences would be if she were to ever to cross paths with him . . . and get on his bad side.  
  
Had she known, that was the Chiba Mamoru everyone was talking about, she might have thought twice about sacrificing her favorite treat.  
  
"How did I get myself into this." The soft question hung in the air, with no one to answer.  
  
Usagi was so deep into her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps that calmly approached her. Unexpectedly, the tarnished metal door was flung open, leaving her once again against the cold hard floor.  
  
Shocked, she quickly got up and automatically bowed. Deep in her mind, she knew someone would come. After all, you couldn't really clean without the supplies.  
  
Hesitantly, she rose to greet her savior. . .  
  
Her devil . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: Yes, this story will be an AU and yes, both Usagi and Mamoru will be out of character. As you've already noticed, there is no Shingo (Sammy in NA) and her parents travel - a lot. The chapters do eventually get longer and the story because slightly more darker. Hope you guys stick with it though. ^_^  
  
Sorry for taking this long to post another chapter! I'm really sorry. The story is finished, however I am in the process of revising (more like completely rewriting) it. Thank you for you patience.  
  
Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and Hana Yori Dango do not belong to me. While the story begins with the overused Hana Yori Dango concept of the F4, it does not follow the story line exactly.  
  
Thank you guys! 


	3. Naru's Goodbye: Emotionless Blue…

^_^ Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates. This story is taking a darker turn than I had expected so be warned that it may be a bit dramatic, but nonetheless, this is a romance ^_~.  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've revised a few things, and changed this and that but the story pretty much stays with the F-4 Hana Yori Dango Red Tag war plot. ^.^;;  
  
Ok ok ok, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Hana Yori Dango, and the bishounen included are sadly not mine. T_T ~steals them anyways~ ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo  
  
Chapter Three: Naru's Goodbye : Emotionless Blue.: EkO eimybssm@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
"Baka! It just had to be you!" Usagi looked as if she was getting into a fighting stance, ready to leap up and attack the amused man smiling at her. The manners her mother had taught her flying out the window the instance she saw his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Easy Odango. Is that the thanks I get for freeing you out of this mini- prison?" A cocky smile adorned his handsome face. He opened the door a little wider and peered into the room. It was cramped and heavily cluttered, he noted. A claustrophobic's worst nightmare.  
  
A disgusted looked flashed on her face. "Don't you DARE say that! It's because of you I was trapped here in the first place! You are an inconsiderate, pompous, moronic, arrogant, son of a-"  
  
A warm hand abruptly cut her ranting and pushed her back in the closet. The lights were off quickly and before she knew it, the door was shut once again. But this time she wasn't alone.  
  
"What's---" She never got the chance to finish, once again, Mamoru placed his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet Odango, or will both get caught by the school patrol. You wouldn't want a suspension for trespassing an off-limit area to students, now would you?"  
  
But Usagi refused to be silenced. She bit his hand as hard as she could, knowing he couldn't do anything or they would both get caught. Mamoru quickly withdrew his hand from her mouth and pulled it up next to him, in hopes of alleviating the pain.  
  
It was pitch black, but she could feel his heated glare. The footsteps passed by the closet and soon seemed to disappear all together. Mamoru searched for the door knob, then opened the door once more.  
  
Usagi hastily stepped out, hitting him in the shoulders. Once out in the halls, she looked around. "Why are you here She quickly asked as she looked at Mamoru, who was cradling his bitten hand in between his other hand and his abdomen. A stern and cold look upon his face.  
  
"Listen Odango," annoyance was evident in his handsome voice, "I came up hear because I just now heard about what they did to you. I-"  
  
"Liar!" Usagi's voice raised slightly higher than normal, interrupting the young man. She stared at him with an accusing glare, " You probably came up with the prank yourself!"  
  
Mamoru was now very annoyed. She never gave him a chance to explain, and he felt like he wouldn't get a chance ever.  
  
"Will you shut up and listen to me. I had nothing to do with planning this event. But if I were you, I would show more respect towards a person like myself. You may have to for your own good."  
  
There was a tense silence. The tension seemed to dance around them, never faltering. Neither dared to move a muscle, or utter a word.  
  
Then, she blinked. His cold words replayed in her head. 'Was that a threat? Did he just save her?'  
  
"I show respect to those who deserve it. " And with her parting words, she left a stunned Mamoru and his throbbing hand.  
  
As she walked home, she thought of him. 'The nerve, the nerve! How dare he!' She knew he was very much liked and respected in the school. In fact, she was surprised he hid in the supply closet with her. If he had been caught by the school's patrol, they would have said nothing to him. Such was the influence she had heard he had.  
  
Mamoru however was not really her main concern at this moment. It was the rabid fan club of his that could ultimately pose a threat to her unless other wise dealt with. When Chiba Mamoru decided there was someone that angered or bothered him, that unlucky person was known as a target. The whole school would combine forces and unleash hell on that student, until they eventually transferred. or worse.  
  
As she passed the now lightly lamppost, fear started to creep up on her. 'Will it blow over by tomorrow, or will they declare war?'  
  
~*~*~ Eyes were once again starring at her as she made her way to her locker. She quickly spun the lock as she tried to avoid the glares. 'The nerve, can't they take a picture, it will last them--' Once again, her thoughts stopped as she looked in the locker. Inside, a small piece of red paper was attached to one of her books, obviously for her viewing purposes.  
  
She took the note from the book and studied it for a moment. The handwriting was legible and very neat, she did not recognize it.  
  
"The drums of war have been played and now it is time to destroy our enemies. You had your chance to make amends but your disrespectful ways will now be your end."  
  
Her small palms began to sweat. War? End? Weren't they going a little bit to far? All she did was not tolerant disrespectfulness herself. Sure, it was a little dramatic dumping the milkshake, but he deserved it.  
  
'What will become of me now. . .' The small blond thought as she read over and over the little piece of colorful paper.  
  
The bell rung and everybody headed off to their classes, but not without glancing at the nervous girl. Usagi folded the paper with slight hesitation and place it inside her briefcase's top pocket. Grabbing her books, she quickly closed the wretched locker and speedily walked towards her nearest class, trying her hardest to ignore the glares.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She could not concentrate, no matter how hard she tried. The teachers words seem to disappear in an endless flood of incoherent words. One after the other, each one making less sense than the later. She could still feel the glares and her the whispers, but it was slowly beginning to seem less important than before.  
  
The first half of the day went fairly well. She had not received anything but dirty looks and more whispers. A big change from the horrible prank and threat from earlier. Mamoru hadn't crossed paths with her either. 'But doesn't the saying say something about the calm coming before the storm?' Usagi thought with a sigh, and headed towards the big green doors.  
  
Being outside in the fresh air did wonders for her. Gym was just what she needed. Usagi started moving towards the basket were all the volleyballs were held when she spotted Naru, sitting on a bench. She quickly headed towards her long time friend, in hopes gaining some normality in her life back.  
  
"Naru-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. . ." Naru raised her head and her eyes met with Usagi's.  
  
"Tsukino-san?" Usagi did not miss the surprise in her voice. "How. . . are you today?"  
  
Her voice and demeanor seemed so formal again. She was never like this around her. "Naru-chan, what's going on, why are you so formal with me all of the sudden? We've been friends since we were little. What's wrong?"  
  
Naru looked down at the floor. She couldn't even look Usagi in the eyes. "Usagi-san, nothings wrong. Things just change. People change. . ." Usagi too, felt compelled to look at the floor. She knew where this was heading. In an almost inaudible voice, Naru continued, "I don't think we should be friends anymore."  
  
Usagi felt her eyes water slightly. 'No, I won't cry. . .' She looked at the young woman in front of her. She too seemed sadden, but then again, appearances can be deceiving.  
  
Suddenly, Naru's eyes nervously shifted. Usagi glanced at the direction where her eyes seemed to look. She noticed a group of students looking menacingly at Naru. Realization hit her hard..  
  
'They're threatening her. . .' Anger once again seem to blind her. 'How dare they!'  
  
Without her consent from her head, her body seemed to automatically move towards the group of young students. Some of the students seemed surprised, others smiled, waiting for the confrontation.  
  
As Usagi came closer, the group appeared to part in half, almost like the sea did for Moses. On the bench, in the middle of the group sat , the cold and collective Chiba Mamoru. Her eyes narrowed and a frown was placed among her delicate features. Mamoru's face remained as emotionless as ever.  
  
"If you have a problem with me, leave it between us. Don't get my friend involved." She spoke directly to him, not expecting the young man standing next to Mamoru to respond. "Don't talk to Chiba-sama that way! You'll pay dearly for that!"  
  
Usagi was taken back , but not because of his words, but by the emotion he demonstrated in them. 'These people are dead serious. . .' She could feel the hairs on her arms raise. Mamoru's intense gaze didn't help alleviate the dreaded feeling either. She was scared. Yet, she couldn't find the strength to look away, anywhere but to his eyes. . .  
  
A piercing scream slashed the tension like a hot knife through butter. Usagi, thankful for the distraction, turned her head towards the scream.  
  
Shock and anger had been something she had experienced first hand and in plenty of dosages since she's meet Chiba Mamoru. It even rivaled her own bitterness about the choice of school her parents made. But as she stood there on the gym floor, surrounded by people who seemed to hate her guts only because she failed to idolize the one man that had made her life impossible, Tsukino Usagi felt an emotion she had long ago forgotten. Fear.  
  
Naru was being held by upside down by two bigger men. One holding each foot with a wicked smirk on their nasty faces. Her face was as pale as a paper, and the tears were running down her cheeks, seemingly non-stop.  
  
Usagi was paralyzed. She couldn't move even if she wanted too. The girls in the group also seemed slightly shocked at this raw display of brutality, though Usagi didn't glance at them.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
A deep voice cut in. After a few seconds, and several gasps, Usagi realized the owner of the voice was none other than the devil himself, Chiba Mamoru.  
  
The two men holding Naru upside down looked fear-stricken. They gently placed Naru on the floor, the sobs growing louder by the seconds. Stepping back a few meters away from her crying frame, the men through themselves on the ground in a deep bow, begging for Mamoru's forgiveness.  
  
Usagi felt light headed. She had heard the rumors of the cruelties Mamoru's followers would commit, but played them off as overly exaggerated rumors. They could have done anything to her best friend, and she would have not been able to do anything to them. They could have done anything to her, and her fear would have let them get the better of her.  
  
The sobbing subsided and a crackly voice said the few words that would pierce Usagi's soul: "I'm not her friend! I would never be the friend of the devil!" Mustering up all the strength Naru had, she picked herself up from the ground and ran to the lockers.  
  
'It burns. . . my eyes burn. . . ' Usagi stood still, starring at the place where her life long friend had just declared her hatred towards her. She couldn't face her. She couldn't face them. She couldn't face him.  
  
'I'll never let them see me cry. Never.' Running like the wind, she headed out the gym. Where to, she did not know. All she knew was she felt hatred. She hated Chiba Mamoru.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The calm afternoon wind seemed to comfort the young girl. With a slight sigh, she directed her view towards the sky. Half a dozen birds or so happened to fly by, their strong wings guiding them through the endless sky. 'Free of devils. . . '  
  
'What am I going to do?. . . ' The calls of the birds in the background were surprisingly loud. 'What can I do. . . '  
  
Of the few places she could find comfort, the school's roof was one of them. It was a quite and isolated place. Away from all the students and uncaring teachers under his influence.  
  
She grimaced at the thought of him. His cold and uncaring face. . . his emotionless eyes. . .  
  
Closing her eyes and ignoring the birds, she gently laid her head on her hands. The slightly chilly fall breeze caressing her skin.  
  
The sun seemed to have been covered by a cloud, and not waiting to get caught in the rain made her slowly open her eyes. Only to be meet by blue. . .  
  
Emotionless blue. . . 


	4. Sheep: Kissing the enemy?

Time seemed to stop..  
  
The birds were mute.  
  
His eyes..  
  
His damned cold eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo Chapter 4: Sheep : Kissing the enemy? EkO eimybssm@yahoo.com  
  
' ' Indicates thoughts " " Indicates speech  
  
Tadaima = I'm home! Sensei = Teacher Itadakimasu = Exchanged before a meal. Equivalent to the French "bon appetite" or "good eats!".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The wind sped up, but it's breeze was still gentle. Her gaze was locked and her body felt as heavy as lead. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. Though right now, she wasn't sure what she wanted.  
  
Her lips were caught in a sudden breath-defining kiss.  
  
'A kiss. . . '  
  
Her wide eyes could not hide their surprise at the touch of his warm lips upon hers. The subtle smell of his perfume intoxicated her senses. Drowning in his sea. her life boat long gone, and her heart in ache.  
  
As he gently pulled apart, his eyes meet hers once more. They seemed different. Something she couldn't quite place. Nor was she in the right state of mind to do so. But . . .  
  
'Gentle. . . '  
  
The man she has proclaimed her heated hatred upon a few minutes ago, had just stolen her first kiss.  
  
Their gazes meeting in what seemed an eternity for Usagi. Millions of thoughts, not enough time to process them. 'He just. kissed me.' The words seemed unreal, even in her imaginary world.  
  
Feeling her eyes sting and the heat rise to her face, she quickly stood up. Not trusting her voice to speak for her, she pulled her hand and slapped him across his face.  
  
The birds were no longer mute.  
  
Mamoru hardly flinched at the painful blow the young girl in front of him had just wielded. His gaze just hardened. His eyes once again, emotionless.  
  
"Transfer."  
  
Usagi could not believe what he was telling her. 'What nerve!' Inwardly cringing at his cold tone.  
  
"Don't tell me what to you. You have no right to!" With her heated words, she raised her hand once more and aimed for his face. This time, Chiba Mamoru was prepared and grabbed her wrist before it touched his handsome face.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, his body barely touching hers. Looking straight into her surprised face, he repeated his words with the same intensity, "Transfer."  
  
Usagi slightly closed her eyes. His closeness was making her more agitated.  
  
With all the strength she could muster, she asked him that nagging question on her mind, "Why?"  
  
With his free hand, he reached over and grabbed her chin, carelessly caressing her soft skin. Her body automatically shivered at such an intimate touch as her eyes widened at his unexpected glimpse of kindness. His words were as gentle as his touch:  
  
"A shepherd can't always control his sheep."  
  
He gently let go of Usagi's wrist and with one last caress, let her go. Walking away and leaving a stunned Usagi behind to the sound of the howling wind and restless birds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Deciding on taking the long and scenic route home, Usagi had more time to think to herself. Going home was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. Going to one of her favorite escapes, the Crown Parlor Café seemed like a bad idea also.  
  
His words kept repeating themselves over and over again, like a broken record.  
  
'A shepherd can't always control his sheep.'  
  
'Was he referring to himself as the shepherd and his fan club as the sheep. . . or-'  
  
A sudden blush crept upon her features, interrupting her thought process. Rage and excitement filled her body as she remembered Chiba Mamoru's recent actions.  
  
'He. KISSED ME! What an IDIOT!' Inwardly scowling him for his actions.  
  
Angry and embarrassed, Usagi held in the yell she so longed to let out. Her pace increased but her destination was still undecided. The thought of him- that kiss, made her body filled with rage and frustration. The way he just left her. Alone.  
  
'My first kiss. . . '  
  
An unexpected wave of sadness crashed on to her heart.  
  
Cutting through some bushes, she decided to head home. A warm bath would help calm her down. The last thing she wanted was to let her anger get the better of her.  
  
"Tadaima!" Usagi softly yelled as she took the key out of the door handle and quietly closed the door. The apartment was dark, as usual when they were gone. Taking off her shoes, she proceed to look for the light switch, illuminating the once dark room.  
  
Walking over to her answering machine, she noticed the light was blinking.  
  
Curious, she hit the play button while opening the draw of the wooden table in search of a piece of paper and pencil in case the message left a number.  
  
'You have ONE message: Tuesday, 15th of October, 2:31 p.m.' The automatic voice rang.  
  
'Hello Usagi, this is your mom. I just wanted to call you to let you know my return trip was once again delayed. I'm returning to Japan 2 weeks later than planned. Study very hard.'  
  
~BEEP~  
  
'End of Messages."  
  
'A 2 weeks later?'  
  
Usagi tucked the piece of scrap paper and mechanical pencil in the table's draw. Closing her eyes, she smiled at the memory of her mother. She had just left this morning. Usagi slightly chuckled as she remembered her mother waking yelling at her to get not to long ago. Mother daughter bonding-moments that seemed rare now a days.  
  
'I have to prepare dinner, and have to finish my homework.' With a slight sigh she looked at the empty kitchen. "Better get started now . . ." She stated, to an empty house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The streets were busy with people rushing towards someplace. Left and right, crowds of people, young and old alike, rushed through the streets. In cars, bicycles, or on foot, they all wanted to be somewhere else at that moment. Usagi however didn't.  
  
The school's bell loud ring made the blonde realize how tardy she was. She hadn't reached the school gates yet, and still had more or less 2 blocks to walk. With an inaudible sigh, she fastened her pace, slightly.  
  
As she walked the empty hallways, she stared at the floor. Realizing her homeroom was near, she picked her head up. Gathering as much stealth as humanly possible, she softly slide the door open. All eyes turned towards her.  
  
"Tsukino-san." The teacher's voice seemed anxious and slightly surprised. Usagi frowned a little at the tone of his voice. 'What was he so uptight about?' She asked herself, as she bowed, gave a false apology and headed towards her seat.  
  
Ignoring the glares of the other students, Usagi quickly made her way towards her seat. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the sunlight reflect off something on her chair. Upon closer inspection, she noticed there was some liquidly substance on her chair. She stood in front of her chair, not daring to sit for fear of the unknown substance.  
  
"Tsukino-san." The teacher's sharp tone made her focus all her attention on him. "You are interrupting my class once again. Sit down or get out."  
  
"I'm sorry sensei, but there's-" Usagi's explanation was cut short by the short man in front of her.  
  
"I said, sit down or get out." With a callous look, he turned towards the blackboard and proceeded to continue with the planned lesson, despite the evident lack of patience in his voice.  
  
Usagi hesitated for only a few seconds, before she headed out towards the door. Away from the uncaring teachers and schoolmates. Slowly the roof was becoming more and more of a safe haven. It was her escape.  
  
As the lunch bell ran, many students gathered in groups and headed towards a shady spot to share the lunches they had made.  
  
Something pulled her chest.  
  
Naru and her would always meet up under the sakura tree in the eastern side of the schoolyard and eat together. Naru always had a natural talent for cooking. Her food would look delicious, and taste even better, if possible. Usagi on the other hand always claimed cooking was not her forte. They would always laugh about Usagi's poor skills. Enjoying their meal without a care in the world.  
  
'Together' Her head reminded her with an extra tug on her heart.  
  
A sad smile spread across her delicate feature. Looking at the ever present birds above head, she quietly confided in them.  
  
"How quickly things change. . ."  
  
Looking out to the isolated sakura tree in the courtyard she said to the wind, "I miss Naru."  
  
She could feel the tightness in her throat growing even more. The memories of their delightful lunch playing over and over, like a broken record.  
  
Out of nowhere, a small blue box tied with a cute pink cloth was placed in front of her seated form. Surprised at the sudden presence of a person, let alone food, she her gaze followed the direction of the sleeved arm that placed the box in front of her.  
  
As she stared at the murky blue's in front of her, walls seemed to sit up, even taller than before. Walls around her heart.  
  
'W-what are you doing here?" Her voice seemed to her like a child looking for confidence. Angry at her voice she exclaimed in a slightly more confident tone. " I don't need your charity. Leave me alone."  
  
Silently, he picked up the blue box. His pace that of a predator just before he attacks, slowly watching his prey. His eyes never left her angry blue ones. Usagi felt her spine shiver, but couldn't decipher the feeling. 'Is it his look? Why was it pleasureable?'  
  
Her eyes never left his form as he held the box with one hand and unraveled the girlish pink cloth with the other. His eyes shifted from hers momentarily to the box and cloth. After removing the cloth, he slowly closed the gap between the both of them, sitting next to her stiff form. He laid the blue box in between them.  
  
Usagi's gaze shifted from the dark blue box to his indigo eyes. As if her breathed was knocked out of her, she quickly averted her eyes again, and focused her attention on the little box.  
  
'What's going on here?' Pausing for a breath, her mind continued to ponder, 'Why is he doing this? Why. . . Do I want him to look ?'  
  
As Mamoru slowly opened the box, his deep voice penetrated her ears. "Itadakimasu".  
  
Trying to control her emotions, she hid her surprise and did as she was always taught as a child, "Itadakimasu."  
  
She held the chopsticks he had offered her a few seconds ago in her slightly trembling hands. Mamoru wasted no time, and dug into the delicious meal. He seemed unaware of Usagi's penetrating stare, or so he wanted her to think.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Usagi noticed the birds. There seemed to be less of them.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything." He asked her as he took a bit of the rice before him. His gaze locked on her bewildered expression. What was she to say to him. What could she say.  
  
Shaking her head she laid the chopsticks in front of her and crossed her arms. It took her a while, but her anger was finally starting to find it's voice.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Usagi finally blurted out as emotionless as she could.  
  
Mamoru's chopsticks halted, as he heard her finish. He stood there for a few seconds, head to the ground focusing on his chopsticks still in mid-air originally going towards his mouth. He let her sentence sink in for a while. Then, slowly, the calmness of a deadly predator, he ate the rice at the end of the sticks.  
  
A sudden fear crept on her like the bugler. Unexpected. 'Why do I feel like these? Why am I so scared of-' Her dialogue stopped half way, as he looked up to meet her eyes. Again, she felt a tug at her chest.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds, starring at her. His gaze piercing into hers.  
  
"You must be hungry. One of my admirers made this for me, " Mamoru pointed to the blue box and put down his chopsticks, "Don't let this food go to waste." Quietly he stood up and wiped his uniform clean.  
  
Out of a sudden impulse, Usagi leaped up. She walked towards him, not daring to get too close. With determination across her face, she asked again, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
His gaze seemed to soften, and this caught her completely off guard. He stepped closer to her, slowly, with each step, her heart pounding harder and harder. Without warning, he closed the gap between both there lips.  
  
The taste of peppermint and rice filled Usagi's senses. As his hands closed her back, her senses seemed heighten. Every one of his touches seemed to ripple and spread through her body. The heat of his kisses, the smell and taste of Chiba Mamoru drove her to do the unthinkable.  
  
Kissing the enemy.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^___^ Sorry for taking so long. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Feel free to tell me what you think! I'm always open to good constructive criticism. Flames are welcomed as well ^_-  
  
Thank you very much for reading!  
  
EkO eimycab@hotmail.com awww 


	5. Directionless papers: A puzzle?

WOW! First I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Never in my life did I expect to get so many! ^___^ I'm so surprised and thankful that you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you guys soooo much!  
  
Second, I'm sorry for the late updates. School is a little hectic, but I'm managing. :p This story is really taking a different direction than what I had planned for it. It's a little more angsty than I thought it would have been. However, with a plot this serious, I can't expect Usagi-chan to be too lighthearted. But who knows, things can change quickly, no?  
  
I also want to apologize for any confusion between the dialogue and who is speaking. I promise I'll try to fix that soon. Also, I'm currently revising the first chapter. There are some things I would like to add, other things I could like to change or take out all together, so stay tuned for that.  
  
More Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan action!  
  
And on a last note! (Sorry for the length of these author notes! ^^() ) School bullying - "Ijime" in Japanese- is very common worldwide, however it is VERY prevalent in Japanese Junior High Schools. Yes, for my story, I have exaggerated it slightly.  
  
For more information you can visit this site: http://quickstart.clari.net/qs_se/webnews/wed/cv/Qjapan-society- bully.RvPu_CNP.html  
  
Thank you guys once again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She's warm. . .  
  
I'm supposed to drown her. . .  
  
Yet I'm the one who is drowning. . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo Chapter 5: Directionless papers: A puzzle. EkO eimycab@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That scene replayed constantly in his mind. Over and over, kiss after kiss. He could still smell the cool air, the fresh wind. He could still hear them. Those damn annoying birds.  
  
Mentally jotting a quick note to rid the roof of those birds, Mamoru speed his pace. They were bound to catch up with him sooner or later. Whether he was referring to the birds or his sheep, he did not know. Glancing at the tiny piece of crumbled up paper in his hands, he followed the instructions and ended up in a dead end street.  
  
'This must be wrong. I'm sure it said to take a left after that convenience store.' With a puzzled frown, Mamoru headed back, stopping at the small local store for a snack. He didn't eat much at lunch today, and his memory of food quickly led back to one girl.  
  
'U-sa-gi' His mind seemed to search for an explanation of his recent behavior through this one word.  
  
He had kissed her again. What had possessed him to do such a thing, he did not know. This time though, it was different. She kissed him back.  
  
He looked at her eyes. She seemed frighten by him.  
  
'But isn't that what I always do? Frighten those who get in my way. Those who oppose me?' Laughing at the irony in his thoughts, he recalled that part of him he had promised to bury along with his heart. His conscience.  
  
Crumbling the piece of paper into a ball, he disposed of it in the nearest garbage can, along with the remnants of his snack. Looking up at the sky, he noticed the rain clouds were heading closer.  
  
He headed towards the school's administrative office. This time he would get the correct information. All it took was a simple smile. Pausing, turned towards the sky once more.  
  
'She had more than fear in her eyes though. There was something else there.' Mamoru recalled their last encounter. He remembered her eyes to a T. They held fear for him, but- there was a fire there. She was going to lash out one day. The first to lash out against him. The day she finds her strength will be the day things change. 'Maybe. . . for the both of us?'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Usagi's voice trembled slightly. His eyes were so intense. So deep.  
  
As he stepped closer to her, his mouth caught hers, in another earth- shattering kiss. Her mind went numb, as the feel of his warm lips upon hers took over her body. Her eyes seemed heavy to her. Her legs non-existent. On her brain's sudden impulse, she did the unthinkable. She kissed him back.  
  
Short and sweet, she returned the kiss.  
  
All stood still. . .  
  
But as quickly as her mind decided to kiss him, she gasped at the realization of her actions. Pushing herself away from him she stood in front of him. Like a stone statue. Not daring to look at his eyes, she looked up at the sky. A sudden gust of wind seemed to pass by them, almost like it was planned. Closing her eyes, she wished she was anywhere but here.  
  
'How could I do such a thing? How could I let him see me vulnerable?' Opening her eyes, she noticed the sky seemed darker. The grayish rain clouds were just around the horizon. A slight snicker escaped her lips. "It's about to rain, and I don't have an umbrella." Slightly surprised at her strong voice, she turned her focus back to the man in front of her. Her retreated confidence slowly starting to appear once more.  
  
He lean figure was standing still. His hands were relaxed and to his side. He portrayed the perfect image of serenity. Calm and seemingly uncaring. That was what Chiba Mamoru was known for, his lack of emotion.  
  
"Damn you Chiba. Why don't you say something!" Infuriated with his silence, Usagi lashed out. She couldn't bear the fact that this man had an affect on her. That he was toying with her. More silence followed her yell.  
  
Sighing in exhaustion, she stepped forwards once more. She looked him straight in the eyes and asked him the nagging question on her mind, slightly hesitating. "Why. . . did you kiss me?"  
  
Their gazes were interrupted by the sound of the school bell, indicating it was time for the students to return from lunch, and study once more. His gaze never left hers though.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Her breathing turned un-easy again. Slow and uneven, her heart pounded hard against her rib cage. Her spine tingled and her palms began to sweat. Her eyes stung, and she knew what that meant.  
  
'No' She harshly reminded herself, 'You will not let this man see you cry.'  
  
A tense silence stood between the two. He had just said her name. It sounded so foreign to Usagi. The way he said it, no honorific, so personal. It made Usagi cringe at that thought.  
  
"Don't address me like that sempai." Stressing the sempai gave her a sense of relief. 'He doesn't know me, he doesn't care for me, he doesn't have the right to call me by my name like that.'  
  
"You'd better head to class. The teachers will not let you make the material up." Mamoru started heading back when he felt a slight tug. A tug in his chest. He turned back to look at an angry Usagi. Her eyes. . . to the point of tears almost. His heart gave another tug, but he quickly ignored it and he ignored her eyes. Her haunting eyes.  
  
"Answer me!" Barking out words Usagi thought she'd never have the courage to do to the infamous Chiba Mamoru. "Answer me right now! Why did you kiss me?"  
  
With his back turned towards her, he lowered his head. "Was it that bad? Did you not like the kisses?"  
  
An audible gasp flew out of Usagi's lips before she could control it. She felt the blush creeping through her body and eventually making it's way to her once pale face. She felt as if she had been physically hit by him, even though he did not lay a hand on her. 'I- . . . I- . . . '  
  
No words could come out of her mouth. The question disturbed her to no end, but her indecisive answer made it much worse. Usagi turned so her back was facing Mamoru's turned figure. 'I can't even answer him. I don't understand.' She lowered her head in resignation. 'What is going on here. . .'  
  
Mamoru silently headed back. Not another word was shared between them. He had left her alone again, on the roof, with a full lunchbox, and an empty heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She never got to see Naru again. There were rumors that she had transferred. Naru had left Usagi behind. She thought of the horrible experience she went through and couldn't really blame her. To be tortured and humiliated like that for something that wasn't her fault. . .  
  
Usagi laughed at the mention of a transfer. 'That's what he wanted me to do. . .'  
  
No matter how much she desired to leave it all behind, Usagi couldn't transfer. . .  
  
As days passed slowly, the school rooftop would be her safe haven. The sheep were all the same. Still blindly following the orders of their tyrannical shepherd. If he asked them to kill themselves, Usagi was sure the sheep would do it without so much as a slight hesitation.  
  
He hadn't spoken to her sense. Needless to say, she hadn't seen him much either. Sometimes, she wished he would show up at the school's rooftop with her. Not for company, she got plenty with the annoying birds. He never answered her. He avoided that question. Usagi still didn't know why Mamoru kissed her.  
  
Mamoru's behavior was so odd to her. She couldn't understand why he would go through the trouble of declaring war with her, only to secretly bring her food and steal kisses from her.  
  
Silently looking at the tree's leaves dancing with the wind, she thought about her parent's. 'They still aren't home yet. It's been more than two weeks now. Their business must have taken longer than expected.'  
  
The last time she ever remembered sharing a decent conversation with her mother was more than a year ago, right before she was about to take the entrance exams for Yakushimaru Private School for the Elites. She remembered how her mother encouraged her to do her best, and reminded her of their sacrifice to get Usagi in that school. Usagi was secretly breaking down inside. Yakushimaru was her last choice. The last choice of any sane lower working-class girl.  
  
Although her last conversation with her mother was vividly imprinted in her mind, her father was very different story. They hardly spoke to each other, much less showed any form of emotion. Since she was little, she remember how much he traveled, how he was never home. She was eternally grateful that her mother stood behind, taking care of the young Usagi. But that changed quickly with the promotion of her mother, and soon she was off also, leaving a small Usagi to care for herself.  
  
Usagi stopped reminiscing the past. 'It's silly of me to think of such things. Naru's leave shouldn't hurt me. I was always alone. I can be happy by myself.'  
  
'I can be happy alone. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That feeling never left her. That pounding and throbbing that usually came before a migraine. Usagi lifted her head from the endless piles of textbooks and loose papers only to encounter an even greater pain than before. Gently rubbing her temples, the young blonde closed her eyes and headed towards her bed.  
  
With a heavy thud, her body quickly fell into a blissful relaxed state. He headache seemed to slowly subside, a feeling which made Usagi happy. But her relief was short-lived, interrupted by the annoying ring of the telephone. After an internal debate, she extended her arms towards the small desk next to her bed.  
  
'Moshi moshi' Usagi said in a weak voice. She realized that she sounded more tired than she felt.  
  
'Yo.'  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
  
'My heart. . . It's beating harder.'  
  
Swallowing her sudden anxiety, Usagi spoke up. She knew who it was. She knew it was him on the other line. Only his voice could cause her body to experience such dramatic reactions. Only his voice. . .  
  
"What is it you want sempai."  
  
His silence seemed to last forever, as she struggled to keep her receding courage. Shivers ran through her body as she heard his seductive voice speak.  
  
"Won't you attend to your visitors?"  
  
A questioning look spread across her delicate features as she let the young man's words settle. A knock on the door violently pulled Usagi out of her thoughts. Sitting still on the bed, she hoped the knock would not repeat itself.  
  
The slight pounding on the door thundered through the silent house. The sound seemed to intensify with each strike. Automatically, Usagi leaped out of her bed, with the cordless phone in hand and rapidly walked towards the door.  
  
Taking the bronzed doorknob in her hands, she let her mind mechanically do the rest. She felt the coolness of the metal run in an electric wave through her body. She could feel the cool sweat coming from her shaking hands as the doorknob turned.  
  
The door must have creaked for the first time since her parents bought the house. The wind seemed a little stronger than usual. Everything seemed out of place. . . no balance.  
  
Deadly eyes greeted the young blonde as the wind forced the door to open even further, inviting the young man in her home.  
  
A small smirk decorated Mamoru's handsome features as he stared at the blonde in front of him. This was the first time he had seen her without her school uniform. She didn't really look quite different in the light white button blouse and soft full skirt she had on.  
  
He pressed the 'End' button on his cell phone and placed it within his school uniform's pocket.  
  
"May I come in?" His polite voice seemed to roar in her ears. Resisting her impulse to deny him of his appropriately due hospitality, she moved to one side as he walked past her. A wonderful scent filled her senses; a familiar, yet foreign smell.  
  
Looking around the house, Mamoru noticed it seemed to be missing something. Warmth? 'So we aren't very different after all . . . '  
  
Turning towards the adolescent girl, Mamoru laid his eyes solely on hers. He noticed she still clutched the cordless phone as if her life depended on it. Slowly, he approached her, not really thinking of any of the consequences that could occur from him coming to visit her. Not caring of the fact that if he acts without thinking, he could lose it all.  
  
A gasp escaped Usagi's mouth as Mamoru's hand brushed her. He gently pulled the phone out of her clutch, resting it on the nearest table. Usagi's breathing seemed to increase rapidly, her head spinning non-stop.  
  
'Is it his smell? His voice? Or is it the same thing as always-his hopeless eyes'  
  
Feeling her strength coming back to her, she quickly took a step back. Looking behind her, she noticed she only had a foot or so to go before she ran out of space to avoid him. She could feel his gaze, penetrating as always deep into her head.  
  
With a scratchy throat she asked him, "What are you doing here? What do you what?"  
  
Inching closer to her, Mamoru took his time. Keeping with his slow and deadly pace, Usagi ran out of room. There was nowhere she could go, as Mamoru slowly cornered her, in her own house.  
  
Placing her hands behind her, she felt the cold wall. 'These walls have always been cold.' Silently, she looked up at Mamoru, thinking to herself, 'No more running away. . .'  
  
"No more running away. . ."  
  
Mamoru's hoarse voice had broken the silence. Pinning the young girl in between his warm body and the cold wall, he moved his arms to her sides. There was no escaping Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Usagi exclaimed, trying her hardest to maintain her voice. His warmth was so distracting, invigorating, and inviting. She could hear her heartbeat and she could feel his breath. This mysterious man was drawing her in closer and closer, and she didn't have the power to stop it.  
  
Mamoru stepped back, releasing his grip to the wall that kept Usagi pinned. Usagi saw for the first time a childlike mischievous light in his eyes. Resisting the urge to smile, she forced her legs to walk towards the open door and lightly closed it, grateful for a chance to get away from his eyes. Mamoru realized for the first time he left the door open.  
  
"O-dango, isn't it impolite not to offer your guest something to eat or drink?" Mamoru's comment sparked something inside her. Unlike any of the other emotions she felt, this one was more irritating than the rest. 'Annoyance'  
  
"Hmph." Heading towards the kitchen, she wearily looked back at the tall man in her living room. He was looking at the only portrait she had in the house which was gingerly placed on the chimney's ledge.  
  
'The only one I have of all of us together. . .' Usagi pondered as her mind drifted to the day she took the picture with her parents. Her memories smelled of cotton candy, and lavender.  
  
Feeling a pair of eyes staring at him, Mamoru turned towards the young girl. Her eyes quickly darted from the picture to the young man. With a look of annoyance and embarrassment, she headed towards the kitchen. His eyes following her figure until he could not see her anymore. A small frown covered his lips.  
  
He had seen her expression. Not the one of annoyance, or of embarrassment for being caught, but the nearly undetectable one before that. When she was looking into the picture, her sad eyes. She was very slick for he had almost missed it. In what seemed like a millisecond, her expression completely changed.  
  
With a sly smile on his lips, Mamoru thought to himself, 'Odango, I caught you.'  
  
'I'm such a sentimental idiot!' Usagi frowned as she took her anger out on the strawberry shortcake she was trying to cut. She could feel her eyes swelling up, the signs of tears ahead. 'No no. No crying.' Laying her knife down, Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling much more relaxed, she concentrated on the cake in front of her.  
  
After cutting the last piece of the cake, Usagi turned towards the fridge. A strange figure leaning on the door frame made her catch her breath. Mamoru was handsome, no doubt about it. A sudden thought about the beauty's fleat time appeared in her head. Closing her eyes in annoyance, she concentrated her thoughts on the cake and knife she held in a tight grip.  
  
"Strawberry shortcake huh?" His voice seemed to ring in her ears. Unconsciously, her grip tightened even more around the innocent knife. Placing the remaining cake in the cold refrigerator, Usagi placed the knife in the empty sink. She turned towards the amused Mamoru, still smirking at her. Goosebumps filled her body.  
  
Rolling her eyes at both him and her body's behavior towards him, she reached towards the small ceramic plate which held a piece of unevenly cut shortcake. "Here. Now please eat and leave."  
  
Mamoru's smirking face quickly turned serious as he stared at the blonde in front of him who had practically kicked him out of her home. He reached towards the small plate, mumbling a quick thanks and gently brushing his smooth hands over her delicate ones. An instant blush appeared on Usagi's face, and Mamoru once again smirked in delight.  
  
"Aren't you going to offer me any tea? I'd like some green tea. Oolong tea makes me want to kiss beautiful blonde girls in front of me, so for sake, I'll have green tea tonight."  
  
Usagi's jaw almost dropped at this man's behavior. She would have never pictured Mamoru this carefree. His flirtatious comments made her want to crawl under the nearest solid object.  
  
In a vain attempt to hide her blushing face, she quickly turned towards the cabinets in search of the tea leaves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat together for what to them seemed like days. The delicate glow and shadows produced by the small fire in the fireplace seemed to give the room an eerie glow. The deep gold and orange shades danced across Usagi's feature, as she stared at the half full tea cup she held in her hands.  
  
"Odango-" His voice interrupted the warm silence between them. He sat across from her on the families small sofa chair. Usagi looked up, only to be met with gentle eyes starring at her. "Tell me about your family. Why haven't they arrived yet?"  
  
She could feel the lump in her throat become more of an annoyance. Determined not to cry, Usagi focused her eyes on a random spot. 'As long as I'm not staring at him. . .' Mamoru almost seemed to read her thoughts. Placing his cup of lukewarm tea on the coffee table, he headed towards her location. Taking a seat next to the stunned Usagi on the love sofa, he gave her his full attention.  
  
"I. . ." She couldn't help but stutter. His presence was so overwhelming. 'This has to be a dream' Usagi argued with herself. Feeling an intense warmth on her shoulder, she snapped out of her thoughts. Realizing Mamoru's hand was gently touching her shoulder made Usagi's face burn up for what seemed the hundredth time for her today.  
  
Griping the ceramic tea cup a little tighter, Usagi turned towards the floor. Anger rising to her head, at the thought of someone like Mamoru asking such a question. Gathering the last of her courage, she exclaimed, "What are you doing? Do you think you can just barge into my home, demand cake and tea, then assume I will just tell you things?"  
  
A tense silence fell over the room almost immediately. She didn't dare look at his eyes, afraid of what she may find. Brazing herself for his harsh words, she concentrated on the carpet patterns in front of her.  
  
Mamoru silently looked at the small girl to his side. Her outburst seemed courageous, but he knew that inside she was feeling anything but that. Momentarily, he let his thoughts roam. Her long blonde hair seemed almost ridiculous, the length would drive anybody mad. However, he inwardly admitted that on her, it looked decent. She was short, just like most girls at the Academy. She did have pretty facial features, but there were a lot of pretty girls in the academy. 'Why was such a big deal made about her by my classmates?' Pausing for a moment, he remembered their situation. She attracted more attention than she thought-until he 'cursed' her.  
  
Raising his left hand to grab a strand of neglected hair from her face, whispering to himself, "Do they still find you intriguing?"  
  
He could feel her body tensing up automatically. She had heard him. Slowly, Usagi turned to meet Mamoru's face. His hand was still gingerly holding onto the edge of her right ear. Her questioning gaze reached his thoughtful ones.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Keeping her question short for fear of lack of air, she nervously waited for his response. The hand that held her ear no gently traced the line of her chin. He could feel her lightly shake.  
  
"Odango, you don't know how intriguing you are." He paused to look at her slightly parted lips. "You are a puzzle. A difficult puzzle no-one seems to be able to solve." Mamoru softly traced her lips as he continued, " Everyone wants to solve it, but you prefer to remain an unsolved mystery." Inching closer, he could feel her breathing become heavier. She struggle to keep the last off her fleeting sanity in tact while she refuse to meet his eyes.  
  
"Odango. . . " Closing the gap, he gently whispered, "I'm going to solve the puzzle."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Incense: Dinner and Mamoru

Just when you think you've got something figured out. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo  
  
Chapter 6: Incense: Dinner and Mamoru  
  
EkO eimycab@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru stopped his advance when a cold droplet of moisture fell onto his right hand.  
  
Looking at his hands, he waited as his mind registered the substance. 'Water?' His stomach seemed to quench for an instance as he slowly shifted his eyes towards the young girl in his seductive grip.  
  
Her eyes were wide and alert. A sudden queasy feeling overcame his sense as he noticed teary eyes. His mind went numb as he tried to register what was happening. A suffocating feeling was grabbing his throat. The air was too thick for his pleasure.  
  
'I did it. . .' The thought processed through Usagi's mind slowly, 'I looked into his eyes. . .'  
  
An intense wave of indecipherable emotions moved through her body. With a mental sigh of relief, she let her body take over. She could hardly register her right arm lifting through the thick air, gaining momentum, and heading towards the handsome man's slightly surprised face.  
  
Mamoru made no attempt to move. He did not budge for what he considered inevitable. He felt the hot sting of her petite finger pressing deep onto his skin. His head slightly bobbed, as the force of the slap unwillingly moved his body towards his left.  
  
'Finally. . .' Mamoru's eyes hardened, never leaving her surprised eyes. Usagi stared at the young man in front of her. His face beard the mark of her hit. She could feel the pulse of her hand as she closed it tightly, hoping it would abate the pain. Anger overwhelmed her senses as she felt more blood rush towards her clouded head.  
  
Backing away from him, she barked, "How dare you assume you know me Chiba Mamoru." She barely recognized her own voice. "Get out of my house!" Slamming the tea cup on the coffee table, she stood from the love seat and headed towards the door. Mamoru slowly stood up, following her towards the door.  
  
Before she could reach the door, a strong tug pulled her back. Mamoru had grabbed Usagi's arm and had no intention of letting go. "Usagi. . ." his whisper barely audible.  
  
"No!" Violently, she pulled her arm away from his grip. Looking at the young man in front of her, she raised her head in renewed pride. "Get out of my house."  
  
Mamoru silently glared at the angry girl in front of him. He knew it was only a matter of time before she found her voice. His eyes hardened at the thought. With one more deadly glance, and without another word, Chiba Mamoru stepped out of her house.  
  
Her body felt incredibly heavy as she leaned against the closed door. She pulled her knees to her chest as the tears finally flew freely from her eyes. What had made her explode? Her mind was struggling to describe the emotions she was feelings. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts wonder on the sky's angry roar. A storm was soon approaching.  
  
She sat there for a while. Her body not daring to move. All was silent, except for the gentle rhythmic beating of the rain drops outside her house. A barely audible rasp of the wooden door pulled her from her hypnotic-like trans. Her body slightly shifted at the noise, but she soon dismissed the sound as trivial and closed her eyes once again.  
  
"Odango. . ."  
  
Her eyes flew open and her heart skipped a beat at the rough voice. Unconsciously, her grip around her arms tighten as Usagi's body stiffened. 'What is he still doing out there?' Her mind scrambling for logic reasons to excuse his illogical behavior.  
  
. . ..  
  
"It's tough. . . not growing up with your parents there for you."  
  
The tears that pooled around her tired eyes threatened to spill once again, at the sound of his words. . . at the sound of his sad voice. . .  
  
Mamoru leaned into the wooden door. His eyes struggling to keep open against the harsh rain drops that fell unto his curious eyes. Softly, with the soft rain as his background beat, he continued, "Makes you wonder, doesn't it? . Is it my fault they aren't here? " He paused for a moment to stare at the gray sky. If it the sun was still out there, he sure as heck couldn't tell.  
  
"My memories. . ." he continued, his eyes glassy at the recollecting of such things dear to him, " they smell of incense-" He was interrupted as the wooden door behind him slightly shifted. He immediately noticed the lack of support from the door, and turned to meet with the cause of that problem.  
  
He eyes were tired and sad. Mamoru felt a pang of guilt flash through him. Quickly erasing the latter though from his mind, he focused on her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and the evidence left behind by her tears was evident.  
  
Silently, Usagi stared at the soaking wet man in front of her. His eyes looked a little-sad. What had possessed her to open the door was beyond her. With a soft look she quietly spoke to the young man, "Lavender and cotton candy. . ."  
  
A quizzical look spread through Mamoru's features as his mind registered the words the young blonde had just spoken to him. He didn't have enough time to ponder as the door soon opened even more, inviting him within her home. With slight hesitation, he lifted himself from the ground, and once again entered her home. This time, with her consent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As an older man walked through the halls of the academy, he noted how unusually quiet it seemed. With a quick look behind him, he checked to make sure no one was following him. Glancing twice again at the empty hallway, he pushed the door in front of him open and entered the dimly lit room. Once inside, his eyes roamed the musky smelling room. His eyes automatically lit up when they found an old metal archive. A cold smile spread across his sharp features. He had found what he was looking for.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A semi-dry Mamoru sat quietly in front of the young girl. Her eyes focused on the ground. A buzz pulled the young couple from their thoughts and Usagi quickly stood up and headed towards the one of the rooms. A couple of moments later, she emerged with a neatly folded boys school uniform  
  
Walking towards the young man, she held the warm clothes in front of him. He graciously nodded and accepted the clothes. 'His eyes are still cold' she noted as she directed him towards the bathroom to change from the clothes Usagi had let him borrow to his freshly washed ones.  
  
As Mamoru silently parted towards the bathroom, Usagi stared at his retreating figure. Her mind taking his absence as an opportunity to scowl her for her actions. With a light grunt she headed towards the kitchen, picking up the abandoned tea cups on her way.  
  
'What are you doing Usagi?! He's dangerous.' Setting down the ceramic cups on the sink, she tried to calm her racing mind. What had possessed her to open the door and invite him in? Was it pity? Maybe the rain? Her mind quickly remembered the private memories he had shared.  
  
She hadn't known Mamoru very long, but she knew he wasn't the type to divulge such intimate details to just anyone. Why did he share that with her? Was it a special memory for him?  
  
The gentle squeak of the bathroom door pulled her out of her thoughts. She didn't call for him in the kitchen, she knew he would find her. A small smirk appeared on her lips, 'He always has a way of getting to me, doesn't he?'  
  
True to her thoughts, Mamoru appeared on the kitchen door frame for the second time this evening. Like the first time, a mischievous look touched his eyes. She turned her head to meet his eyes, and watched as a lazy, boyish grin spread across his features. Not sure what to make of his attitude, she clumsily returned her attention to the dishes in her hands.  
  
"Odango, thanks for the charity." His warm voiced filtered the room.  
  
He was rewarded with an uneasy glare from the young blonde.  
  
His boyish smile, never faltering, he inched closer the Usagi. His eyes never leaving her form.  
  
"Nice to know even the Queen of Ice has a soft spot."  
  
Irritation filled her being, as she gripped the plate and soapy sponge tighter in her hands, while turning her unfriendly gaze towards him. "Well, who doesn't have a soft spot for wet mutts?"  
  
A chuckled escaped the young mans lips and his features seemed to instantly brighten. He took a quick glance of the kitchen before his eyes finally settled on the white stove parallel to the sink they were at. He noticed how new it seemed to look, and he momentarily wondered if she ever cooked meals for herself.  
  
Shifting the clothes so they would be held by one of his hands, he pulled the his free hand and reached for one of Usagi's pigtails. Usagi stopped her actions when she felt her head being pulled to her right. A scowl appeared on her face when she realized Mamoru was the one occupying that side of the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped. After venting her anger at him a few hours ago, her body and mind felt a sort of freedom she never had felt around him before. She could openly demonstrated her annoyance at the man that seemed to evoke so many emotions in her. Of course, to an extend.  
  
He softened the tug, but refused to release his grip on her hair. His mind quickly noted how soft it felt to the touch.  
  
"Do you cook?"  
  
A blank look spread across Usagi's features. She barely registered her intelligent response, "Eh?"  
  
Another cocky grin spread across his features. He inched his face closer to her, and emphasized his syllables to make sure she would understand his question.  
  
"Do- you- cook- Odango?"  
  
Another scowl covered her delicate features. "What's it to you?" she answered, her voice filled with an emotion Mamoru quickly caught. Annoyance.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he stared at the beautiful annoyed girl in front of him. His proximity went unregistered in Usagi's mind, as she struggled to adapt to his sudden change in attitude. Upon feeling his soft, warm breath on her face, she noticed how close he was and fought back a blush. Hastily, she pushed her self back, turning her full attention on her furious scrubbing of the dishes.  
  
He let go of her pigtail and focused on her blushing face. "I just wanted to know if you cooked."  
  
Her scrubbing motions seemed to have slowed, but her gaze never left the extremely clean china. Her blush deepened even more as she declared, " I don't know how to cook."  
  
A surprised look spread across Mamoru's features as he looked at the embarrassed girl in front of him. He frowned for a moment, wondering why he was surprised by her revelation.  
  
Usagi noticed his silence and blushed even deeper. 'Great Usagi, just tell this man all of your secrets while you are at it, will ya!?' Frowning, she resumed her furious speed on the dishes.  
  
A firm grip on her right hand stopped the motion entirely. Her head snapped up to meet with Mamoru's amused eyes. "If you don't slow down, you're going to be left without any china."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes as she pulled her hands from his grip. She lifted the plate towards the faucet and proceeded to rinse the impeccable plate.  
  
As she placed the plate on the drying rack, she heard her refrigerator opening. Turning towards the noise, she noticed Mamoru with an amused expression looking into her open fridge.  
  
"What are you doing sempai?" she called out to him, hoping he would stop intruding on her refrigerator.  
  
He looked up from the produce to the young girl with soapy hands. "I'm looking in your fridge." He stated as a matter-of-factly. Usagi's surprise at his interest in her fridge did not go unnoticed by him. Neither did the sudden look of sadness that seemed to flood her face.  
  
'Is he avoiding the subject. . . ' her gaze concentrating on the decorative tile on her kitchen floor. 'What he said. . .' The closing sound of the refrigerator brought her back from her thoughts. Glancing up, she saw Mamoru staring at her, a serious yet unreadable expression on his face.  
  
'Unreadable. . . just like him. . .' Usagi paused slightly in surprise. Was she always this bitter?  
  
Mamoru didn't move from his position. His eyes never left her petite form. He watched as the emotions passed through Usagi's eyes. Since when did he care? 'I don't.' he internally declared.  
  
"Sempai. . ." Usagi's voice felt meek and weak compared to her previous yells. Glancing at the floor once again, she continued, "your parents. . . are they. . . did they. . ." Unsure whether to continue or not, she stopped. Gathering a deep breath, she decided to continue, "What I mean is- "  
  
"I'll cook tonight."  
  
His firm voice interrupted her with his previous statement seeming more like a command than a young man offering his culinary skills. Usagi couldn't help but gawk at the young man in front of her.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He headed towards her, stopping a feet or so in front of her. His head cocked towards the right as he arched his eyebrows in response to her surprised comment. "You heard me, I'm going to cook tonight."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed as she struggled to regain her wits. The man always had a talent for making her emotions run wild. "Why?" She suspiciously asked him.  
  
With a shrug he headed towards one of the cabinets next to Usagi. "Consider it a repayment for your 'hospitality'" he told her, reaching for one of the pot on the upper left hand side.  
  
Frowning, Usagi turned to Mamoru with every intention of denying his 'generous' offer, but stopped short when she accidentally bumped into a solid object.  
  
"Umph"  
  
Much to her dread, Usagi stared at the object she rammed into. The cocky smile said it all for her. Her scowl replaced the surprise she wore on her features, as she crossed her arms across her chest. Feeling the burning sensation on her nose, she offered a quick caress before she once again turned her glare towards the grinning man in front of her. Her pride was more damaged than her nose.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mou. . . Why are you taking your sweet time?" Usagi mumbled into the empty living room. Frowning slightly, she wondered what exactly had brought about this change in the atmosphere. Their interaction seemed a lot less hostile, a huge change from the way it was a mere few hours ago.  
  
"Worried I'm secretly poisoning your portion of the meal?" The young man's voiced loudly questioned from the kitchen.  
  
With a snort Usagi retorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were."  
  
A quite chuckle reached Usagi's ears and she quietly settled herself once more on her sofa. Lacing her hands together, she secretly wondered how Mamoru's cooking would taste.  
  
A warm hand on her shoulder pulled her from her distracting thoughts. For an instant, fear rushed through her body as she registered the owner's hand. Mamoru immediately noticed her small frame stiffen, but did not remove his hand.  
  
"Come and eat." His warm voice broke through the tense silence. Removing his hand, he signaled her towards the western style dinning table. Usagi started in awe at the elegant placing of plates and silverware. She was even more surprised by the delectable foods Mamoru had prepared.  
  
Usagi slowly stood up, and followed him towards the table. She mentally noted how she could still felt the heat from Mamoru's hand on her shoulders. Angrily shaking off the thought from her head, she took where Mamoru had directed her to.  
  
He on the other hand sat directly in front of her, never once missing the emotions passing through her eyes.  
  
"Itadakimasu"  
  
"Itadakimasu"  
  
Placing a cluster of rice within the hold of her wooden chopsticks, she warily raised it towards her mouth. Feeling Mamoru's gaze on her, she took a deep breath and inserted the white rice in her mouth. After a few minutes of chewing, a surprised look spread across her features.  
  
Mamoru slightly smiled to himself as he picked up some rice for himself. But he still wasn't out of the woods, it would take a few more minutes of uneventful eating for her to realize he didn't poison her food.  
  
The dinner was silent, almost comfortable. But the tension never really left the dinning room.  
  
After a few minutes, Usagi quietly looked up to the handsome man. She noted how his ebony hair seemed to be accentuated by the warm glow of the room.  
  
A sense of dread quickly followed the last though. Closing her eyes, she squashed that intruding thought out of her mind.  
  
Feeling a pair of intense eyes upon her, Usagi quickly opened her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Chiba Mamoru looking at her. His face seemingly emotionless.  
  
Gathering up her courage and reasoning with her pride, Usagi quietly thanked the boy in front of her.  
  
Mamoru in turned gave her a slight smile. Usagi's heart would have stopped beating in her chest, had she not noted the small look of guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you being tolerable?" The quiet question was not expected from either of them.  
  
Mamoru's smiled died down and his eyes, to Usagi's disappointment, reverted to their original emotionless state. He was always concealing his own feelings. But deep in her mind, she knew she couldn't really blame him, she wasn't any better than him.  
  
"Why don't you ever let your defenses down?" He quietly asked her. His intense gaze never left her surprised eyes.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she mumbled, "I'm just doing the same thing you are doing." Shifting her gaze to her food, she continued, "I don't think I can let my guard down against you."  
  
She lifted her eyes to meet his, for some reason, she always felt looking into a person's eyes could say more than the words they spoke from their mouths.  
  
But his eyes were also so empty. 'Or are they really?'  
  
They sat for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts, protecting them from one another.  
  
Mamoru was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Oi, don't take this dinner as anything else other than a thank you for drying my clothes."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. Her mind felt like exploding in trying to register what the dark haired boy in front of her just said. 'He's. . . thanking me?'  
  
A small victorious smile spread across her features. "Senpai, maybe you are more human than most give you credit for."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful readers for waiting so long! I apologize for taking so long to update! I know I keep saying I'll update sooner, but this time it's for real. I'm so surprised by all the wonderful feedback I've been receiving.  
  
The end is drawing nearer, as you can see, Mamoru and Usagi are finally warming up to each other. But don't expect them to get all lovey-dovey so soon. They both have their demons and I feel they need to get to know each other better, before they can fully register all the changes that will occur with their relationship. As for the mysterious man . . . you'll have to stay tune to see! ^_^  
  
Glossary:  
  
-Itadakimasu - Japanese for "Good Eats!" or "Let's Eat!"  
  
-Senpai- Respectful Japanese term used to address those who have more experience than you. For example, A white belt student in Karate would call a Green belt student 'senpai', or a freshman would call a senior 'senpai' in high school, etc.  
  
-Mou - "Geez" Expression used to convey annoyance.  
  
-Oi - "Hey" It is usually used by males.  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
-EkO 


	7. Defiance : Burning Books

So what's a sheep to do  
  
when they lose their way too?  
  
~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo  
  
Chapter Seven: Defiance : Burning Books  
  
EkO  
  
eimycab@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*  
  
Watching the students pass through the halls of the academy with their usual ignorance made Mamoru inwardly cringe. Automatically picking up his school briefcase, he headed towards his first class. It was the same routine, day in, day out. Nod, smile, do your assigned work, go home, do some more school work, go to sleep and start all over again the next morning.  
  
It was disheartening really, to know that most of the students in this school lived for their schoolwork. A small frown appeared on his usually poker face as he mentally argued he was just the same, if not worse than the students he was commenting on. After all, that was what Yakushimaru Academy for the Elite was all about.  
  
Heading towards his assigned room, he paid little attention to the students that shined brilliant, if not completely superficial smiles at him. Nobody smiled here because they were happy to see one another. Occasionally, a slight smile adorned his handsome features as he nodded towards the people that greeted him. His smile was just as superficial.  
  
'Hypocrite' his mind yelled out at himself, knowing fully the meaning behind those words. Giving his thoughts an uncaring shrug, he reasoned that being a hypocrite was the only way to survive at this school, in this society.  
  
He reached his seat and sat with admiral grace. In the eyes of his classmates, Mamoru was the embodiment of grace and strength. A mysterious figure that held maybe too much power over the school authorities. Nobody ever really questioned why he had it. They preferred reaping in the rewards of his control over staff members in the school rather than questioning its origins. 'Its only natural,' Mamoru mentally reasoned, 'they are only sheep.'  
  
Several girls from his classroom headed towards his desk, smiling and bouncing. Automatically, Mamoru offered each girl a charming, yet superficial smile. It didn't really matter to him whether they were offended or not; being offended wouldn't stop them from 'socializing' with one of the highest individuals in the school's social hierarchy.  
  
He let his mind wander on his surprising behavior the day he visited that girl. 'That girl. . . why had he-' A sharp voice interrupted Mamoru's train of thoughts. He turned towards the voice and focused his eyes on his first period teacher.  
  
The girls standing by him offered apologetic smiles and headed towards their seats. Namida-sensei watched them carefully, casting them disapproving glares. Finally, he focused his attention once more to the stone cold boy sitting a few rows down his table. Clearing his throat, he restated, "Chiba-san, the class has started. It's no time for your unimportant chit chat."  
  
Mamoru sat frozen in his chair for several minutes until his mind could comprehend what was happening. Apparently, his homeroom teacher was scolding him. An almost undetectable frown graced Mamoru's seemingly calm face. He did not respond to the teacher and he shifted slightly before turning towards his desk. With one last glare towards the young boy, the professor started with the lessons that were already planed for that day.  
  
The teacher-student interaction did not go unnoticed by the rest of the students. Surprised and confused look filled the room. With only the monotone sound of the teacher as their consolation, they reluctantly turned towards the educational lesson. Mamoru did not look at any of them. He didn't need to.  
  
Something was undeniably wrong. The hierarchical balance that maintained the academy was in danger of being shifted.  
  
'After all, they are just sheep.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi didn't know how she should be feeling at that very moment. Angry, upset, confused, glad? She never was one to put feelings into words.  
  
However, she bravely recognized a small part of her was somewhat glad no one had bothered her for a while now. For a moment, her curiosity got the better of her. She wondered why and when most of the teasing stopped.  
  
It had been several days since Mamoru's infamous visit. He had been somewhat civil, even pleasant. But she was very careful, always on guard. You can never let your guard down against people like him. For a moment, she thought of how he seemed to open up, even if slightly, to the young blonde. She suddenly shivered. She never really liked the cold.  
  
'But, it wasn't immediately after he came over. It has been several weeks now since someone has tried to seriously bully me.'  
  
She gently tapped her pencil on her desk as she waited for her homeroom teacher to arrive. The class, as usual, was alive and talking. Not nearly as noisy as student the same age in a public school, but noisy nonetheless.  
  
Softly snorting to herself, she sped up the speed of her tapping. Usagi wasn't stupid. She knew that not being seriously bullied lately in no way meant that the crowd had forgotten her. She would always be bullied or shunned away from the crowd. That was human nature after all. Everyone needs a scapegoat. Especially in this school.  
  
Unconsciously, her mind wandered back to the handsome young boy. In the last few days since his visit, he made absolutely no attempt to even acknowledge her presence. Which was fine with Usagi. She didn't think she could handle the drastic change in Mamoru's behavior towards her.  
  
That day had been a unique one. A small blush brushed her pale features as she remembered their encounter. Embarrassment was something she prided herself in not easily demonstrating. However, she couldn't help but blush when she thought of Mamoru's visit. In some ways, she had let him see way too much into her character. She told him things not even Naru knew.  
  
For a moment, she felt like hitting herself. 'You're such an idiot. For one thing, you only told him two words! Two!' Groaning at herself, she placed her head in her folded arms on the desk. 'Besides, its not like he can figure out your entire history with just two words.' A sudden wave of uncertainty passed through her. Mamoru was extremely perceptive. She didn't know if she believed her own reassuring statement.  
  
Usagi's mental anguish came to a halt when a middle-aged man entered the room, briefcase in tow. Slightly sighing, Usagi reached for her textbooks.  
  
'Just a few more years. . . '  
  
~*~*  
  
Mamoru's eyes squinted as they tried to adjust to the dimly lit room. He shifted slightly in the musty leather chair. In front of him, Namida-sensei sat behind his stained wooden desk, a smirk decorated his features.  
  
"Chiba-san, I'm sure you are very well aware of your father's-" Namida stopped for a moment, searching for the correct word, "bountiful contribution that was made to the academy."  
  
Mamoru quietly observed the man in front of him. His eyes focused on a nearly bald spot on the left side of his head. He could almost feel Namida's glare creating two small holes in his face. Slowly, he moved his uncaring gaze from the bald spot, to the teacher's angry eyes.  
  
Mamoru's silence only served to fuel Namida's growing anger. Without waiting anymore for his answer, he continued, "Well Chiba-san, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that as of today-" Namida purposely stopped his sentence, meeting the young man's cold glare.  
  
"As of today," he finished with a smirk, "you've lost your 'sheep'."  
  
~*~*  
  
She was surrounded. Usagi could feel her chest tighten as she looked up towards the blue heavens. The gentle breeze caressed Usagi as she closed her eyes, wishing for the wind to take her memories away with it.  
  
It was the birds again.  
  
It was funny how the animals now held a symbolic power over her. She was trapped on the school roof with no place to turn to, surrounded by dozens of shedding birds. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered whether the feathers that were fluttering around her were sanitary.  
  
The wind sped up as she heard the entrance door quietly squeak. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.  
  
Usagi tried to ignore the even footsteps that grew louder with each passing second. Her heart sped up, any faster and she thought she would have dropped dead on the school's roof. Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed towards the tall figure that stood above her seated form.  
  
Mamoru took a seat next to the young blonde. For a moment, he resisted the urge to laugh at the slight feeling of déjà vu.  
  
"Senpai," Usagi's voice broke the semi-comfortable silence, "what brings you here?"  
  
Mamoru sat quietly for a few minutes. His gaze darted from the annoying birds circling the building to the young blonde staring at the bright sky.  
  
"I wanted to see the birds?"  
  
Usagi turned a surprise gaze at the dark haired boy sitting next to her. Not only has his slight humor surprised her, the small smile he had on his face almost caused her to panic. Fear or nervousness, Usagi mentally argued that it didn't matter what had caused her heart to speed up so much, she only wanted it to stop.  
  
As if on purpose, the birds above them started gliding closer to the young pair. Their squawks grew louder as more and more birds joined the chanting.  
  
A small smile made it's way to Usagi's features. Glancing at the birds once more, she gathered her voice.  
  
"Well. . . they look happy to see you too."  
  
~*~*  
  
Mamoru slowly made his way towards his next class. He denied himself to feel relieved because Namida-sensei would not be his next teacher. Frowning slightly, he mentally berated himself. No one intimidated him. Just what did Namida-sensei have up his sleeves?  
  
Upon entering the room, he silently headed towards his desk. His eyes never met anyone else's, but he could tell his classmates were avoiding looking at him. A small pang of worry passed through his system, before he brutally pushed it out, reasoning with himself that this was what he had always wanted: to be left alone.  
  
The lecture had been dull and uneventful. Occasionally, he would take several notes here and there, but his mind was never really focused on the instructor. After their dismissal, Mamoru half expected to be, once again, surrounded by fake giggling girls. He was however, half surprised to see how they, along with most of the student body, avoided directly looking at him. In the faces of the brave few that did, he saw nothing but guilt and fear.  
  
'Guilt?' Looking at the crowd, his eyes automatically moved to the petite blonde frame that held her briefcase pressed between her two arms and chest.  
  
He wondered, for a slight moment, whether he should go over to her. A rough push from his left shoulder rudely interrupted his train of thoughts. Mamoru quickly regained his composure as his eyes shifted towards the object that pushed him.  
  
A young boy with dark brown hair gave Mamoru a cocky smile. He was the same built as Mamoru, a fellow classmate no doubt. The smile however rapidly faded, as he looked Mamoru in the eyes.  
  
By this time, all the curious students had stopped to watch the tense interaction between the two boys. Usagi noticed everyone's gazed directed towards the two classmates. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she recognized one of them as Mamoru. However, something deep in her mind told her something was wrong with the picture in front of her. More than anything else, it was Mamoru's eyes that gave it away.  
  
She had seen that look before. She had seen the intensity of his eyes up close. More importantly, she had felt it. The mere thought made her slightly shiver.  
  
Mamoru's eyes. . . they looked so cold and uncaring. They looked so damned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed. He was watching the wave of emotions that flashed through the young man's eyes. Cockiness, courage, hesitance, dread, and finally fear. For a moment, neither moved.  
  
His shaky voice broke the uncomfortable silence, "Y-you're nothing but a. . . a c-cold fake."  
  
Gathering his courage, the young man took one last, semi-defiant look at Mamoru, before quickly turning around and running away. Slightly confused at the young boys behavior, he turned an inquiring stare towards the crowd.  
  
Their looks quickly turned away from his cold eyes, each glancing at the floor. Many looked at nearest classmate and picked up their pace towards their next classes.  
  
Mamoru caught Usagi's questioning gaze in a sea of confused classmates. He gave her a nearly imperceptible nod, before turning around and heading to his next class.  
  
Usagi stood there, still in shock. Her mind was desperately trying to piece together all the information she had gathered. For one thing, someone had directly insulted Mamoru besides her. What surprised her more was the fact that her classmates said nothing. In fact, it seemed as if they were almost. . . avoiding him.  
  
'But why would they be avoiding him? He was their 'leader'. Wasn't he?'  
  
Gripping her textbooks tighter, she hesitantly gathered her thoughts and headed towards her next class. The last thing she needed was to be late for her class with Namida-sensei. As she walked thru the cursed halls of the academy, she desperately tried to shake the horrible feeling of dread she felt deep within herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as Usagi entered the room, she quickly noted her classmates' change of behavior. The professor hadn't arrived yet but the students were already sitting in their seats, with a minimum level of noise and chitchat.  
  
Slightly confused at their behavior, Usagi headed towards her own seat. She did, however, miss the nearly lethal leg of a classmate intentionally put in her way in order to cause her serious bodily harm.  
  
Reaching her desk, she placed her briefcase on the small hook attachment on the side of her metal desk. As Usagi pulled out her materials, she heard the door opening. Without glancing up, she knew it had been the professor. Her classmates' sudden silence proved her theory.  
  
"Tsukino-san." A husky voice broke through the silence.  
  
Usagi looked up, only to find Namida-sensei intently glaring at her. A small pang of fear passed through Usagi's features before settling on confusion.  
  
"Y-yes?" Usagi internally frowned at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so small, so weak.  
  
"Stay after class is over. We need to discuses the lack of your academic progress." Namida's voice commanded.  
  
Usagi slightly blushed from embarrassment. 'Couldn't he have told me that in private?' She frowned as the snickers and giggles from the students in her class reached her ears.  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful, with the exception of a few comments from Namida-sensei towards some of the other students in the class. For a moment, Usagi pondered the on sudden change in her teacher's behavior.  
  
Normally, Namida-sensei was known for his slightly mean streak. But he was usually regarded as a quiet and polite person. He kept a lot of controversial comments to himself and always treated everyone politely. Although, in Usagi's eyes, the courtesy he would show most people seemed forced, as if it were for show.  
  
Today, her teacher acted as if he were . . . liberated?  
  
But, she didn't miss the cold glint in his eyes. She had known it was there before; she wasn't a fool. For a moment, she wondered whether anybody else in her classroom saw the same things she saw. Maybe she was just crazy.  
  
The man bothered her. The logical side in her brain told her it was only natural to feel resentment towards teachers that are mean to you. But, even her logical side accepted that something was off with that man.  
  
"Tsukino-san, are you listening?" Namida's cold tone broke Usagi's train of thoughts.  
  
"Eh?" Usagi looked up at the angry professor. He held her math book in his hands and was standing almost too close to her. She watched, as his eyes got angrier at her confusion, as he raised the book almost to the roof, and as he brought down the book towards her, with all the strength he had.  
  
Usagi couldn't think, let alone speak. Instinctively, she held out her hands in front of her face as she felt the weight of the book pounding on her arms. She felt it burn and for a brief moment laughed at her own feelings. Can books burn?  
  
When it was all said and done, Usagi stared at her English book, which had fallen on her desk. Her arms where still pounding. Her eyes were wide, in shock and denial.  
  
Usagi had never heard such a deadly silence before in her life. Yet, her classroom was as dead as silence could get. Nothing moved; nothing dared to.  
  
Slowly, it dawned on her what had just occurred.  
  
Her teacher had hit her with her own book.  
  
Her teacher.  
  
For a moment, the idiotically logical side of Usagi's brain reasoned teachers were allowed to scold students. A slap on the wrist or a slap with a ruler was acceptable in her society. Even a light blow to the head was acknowledged as a way to discipline the students and make them become important members of the society.  
  
But. . . where his actions acceptable by her society? By the school?  
  
"I'll see you after class." His ice-cold tone broke her thoughts. Usagi was still in a daze, but she clearly understood the meaning to those words. Fear suddenly gripped her throat. She wanted to yell at the bitter man in front of her. Give her a piece of her mind.  
  
But nothing came out. She was frozen.  
  
Usagi barely registered when the class was dismissed. Usagi didn't notice the students leaving in a hurry, glancing at her with nervous looks. Usagi did, however, notice Namida step closer to her desk. She looked at his face and froze in place.  
  
His eyes were wild, angry and resentful. The smirk that adorned his face was cold and calculating. He knew, at this very moment, she was afraid of him. And he relished that fact. He loved the power.  
  
He inched closer until he was able to sit on her desk. He could hear Usagi's gasp of surprise as he turned towards her pale face. For a brief moment, his eyes wandered towards her arms. She still wore the signs of his slip of control.  
  
His eyes became harder as he scolded himself. He had lost control of his anger and hit the young blonde in front of his students. 'It isn't like she didn't deserve it' his mind reasoned. Focusing his attention at her face once more, he brought a calloused hand towards her pale face. He roughly caressed her soft cheeks before dropping his hands to the desk.  
  
"Listen, Tsukino-san. You won't tell a soul about our little. . . slip. Not your parents nor your family." He paused for a moment, letting the young blonde digest the information she was given.  
  
Usagi repressed the urge to shudder with disgust at his touch. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about her classmates. They had all been witnesses.  
  
As if he could read her mind, he continued, "Don't worry about your classmates. You have no friends here either. None will risk their being for a girl like you."  
  
He stood up from her desk and headed towards his large one. Picking up a dark folder from his briefcase, he opened it and took a piece of paper out. He glanced at the paper before headed towards Usagi's desk, placing the paper on top of her English book.  
  
Usagi wanted to laugh at his actions. The man was simply repulsive.  
  
With a false smile, Namida told the young girl, "Tsukino-san, this is your academic performance. It's a little low by our standards. You'll need to raise your grades if you want to continue studying here."  
  
He headed towards his desk and began to pick up his belongings. Tucking his briefcase under his arm, he tossed on the jacket he had on his chair before he gave her another smile.  
  
"Oh and make sure your parents see your report. They might want to know what's going on in your life."  
  
Usagi watched the man go. She wanted to run, yell, scream and physically hurt him. But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't do a single thing.  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi fought the urge to cry out of sheer frustration. Confusion filled her mind as she tried to come up with a reason as to why her professor would act so cruelly towards her.  
  
Approaching footsteps forced the young woman to open her eyes in surprise. She quickly spun her head towards the incoming presence.  
  
Mamoru saw her eyes. They held surprise. . . and fear. For a moment, he wondered whether he was the cause of that. He knew she had feared him, more than likely still does. But he had heard rumors.  
  
He slowly headed towards the young girl. She was still seated, both arms holding each other. Hiding the now fading evidence.  
  
Mamoru stopped a few feet in front of Usagi. Her face still held fear, but oddly enough, confusion clouded her eyes. As she recognized who was in front of her, Usagi felt another pang of intense feelings inside her chest.  
  
'Chiba-senpai. . .'  
  
She suddenly felt one of her injured arms being lifted from the desk and the constraints of the other arm. A warm hand softly caressed the red blotches in her skin. Surprised by the touch, Usagi quickly pulled her arm out of Mamoru's grasp.  
  
For a long while, neither said a word. Mamoru stood at the same spot, eyes still intensely glued to the young girl still seated on the desk, nursing her bruising arm.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
Usagi's gaze fell upon her textbook and the innocent piece of paper lying on top of it. Usagi was slightly surprised by Mamoru's actions, much more so by his words. He was asking her who had hit her. She wondered how he knew she had been hit.  
  
"Odango. . ." his warm voice broke her thoughts. He inched towards her and sat in the seat located in front of her. Glancing at the piece of paper her eyes were so focused on, he continued, "Who was it?"  
  
Usagi fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. 'Not here. Not in front of Mamoru. Especially. . . not because of him.'  
  
Closing her eyes, she wished she could just shut everything out. No more Yakushimaru Academy. No more Namida-sensei. No more Chiba Mamoru and his stupid touch.  
  
"What's it to you?" She finally answered. Usagi raised her gaze to meet his questioning azure eyes. Her eyes now held traces of defiance, but the fear and confusion had still not disappeared.  
  
A small grin spread across Mamoru's feature. Her defiance made him feel slightly more at ease. He wondered why seeing Usagi so distressed had bothered him. Mamoru scolded himself, he should be feeling angry at himself for having such weak emotions.  
  
"I'm just curious." His quiet reply surprised the young woman. He sounded serious.  
  
"Well, don't be." She answered back, her voice full of emotion.  
  
Mamoru quietly observed her. Her face seemed a little paler than usual. Other than that, she was physically well. But her emotions were written clearly in her eyes. Deep down, Mamoru knew Usagi generally wasn't emotionally easy to read.  
  
"Listen Odango," He paused when he noticed her slightly grimace. Ignoring her, he continued, "You may not remember how things work here, being that you just entered the school this year, but Namida-sensei has a past."  
  
"He was always known as a physically abusive person."  
  
He stopped for a moment, allowing the comment to sink in. He took her silence as a signal to continue.  
  
"He would usually target his own students. It was never proven whether he held a vendetta against the them though. All that is known was how they were treated by him."  
  
Usagi blinked a few times. In her mind, she wondered why hadn't the academy fired such a cruel teacher. As if sensing her question, Mamoru answered, "He was never fired because there was never any evidence. All the students were too afraid to speak up and because of this he continued his behavior. All the students knew of the real Namida. And all were scared."  
  
The young blonde recalled how her teacher had acted around her when she was first assigned to his class. He always seemed cold to her, but outwardly, he was as polite as can be.  
  
"I'm sure you noticed how different he seemed today as opposed to when first had him as your teacher." Mamoru turned towards the blonde as she slowly nodded. He moved his face closer towards Usagi, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. An inaudible gasp escaped his lips as she saw his eyes.  
  
So cold. . .  
  
"Let's just say," Mamoru broke her gaze, "he messed with the wrong student."  
  
A long silence filled the room. Usagi didn't dare move for fear she might break the trance that intently held her gaze. It was always his eyes.  
  
The laughter coming from outside the classroom broke awkward trance. Usagi blinked for a few seconds, only to find that Mamoru was no longer in front of her and was already on his way out.  
  
Usagi once again found herself frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She wanted to stop Mamoru from leaving her in the harsh classroom by herself. She felt as if she needed to stop him, tell him something, anything.  
  
'What. . . why . . . why don't I want him to go?'  
  
Mamoru looked over his shoulder and briefly looked at the frozen girl before stepping through the classroom doors and heading out.  
  
For a moment, just a slight moment, Usagi saw his eyes. If anything ever confused her, it was always his eyes.  
  
Since she had known Mamoru, he always held a poker face. He was excellent at hiding his emotions, closing everyone out from his heart, his thoughts. But when they were at her house, she had a brief glimpse into his heart.  
  
No matter how brief it was, it was there. And today, as he left her unable to move in a classroom that held many bitter memories, he had shown his true self to her once more. Whether intentionally or not, Mamoru had let her see through his barriers.  
  
It was barely perceptible, but still there.  
  
She had seen it. She had seen him.  
  
Although Usagi was unable to move for quite a while, she could not stop the small smile that unknowingly spread through her now pink face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Takeuchi-sensei. So sad isn't it? ;_;  
  
Surprise! I've updated really fast! (Well, for me it is!) I noticed it's soon going to be a year since I first published MST on FF.net. ^_^ v  
  
^_^ Thank you all for reading. ~falls out of chair~ WOW! Never once, did I expect to receive so many wonderful reviews. I truly am humbled and honored that you all enjoy my story. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!  
  
Thank you guys so much!  
  
-EkO (eimycab@hotmail.com) 


	8. Growing to Accept

Masaka = Impossible  
  
Senpai = What you call an upperclassman.  
  
Baka yaro = Strong curse word  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Milkshake Taboo  
  
Chapter Eight: Growing to accept  
  
EkO  
  
eimycab@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avoiding the bastard had taken a lot of self-control from his part. For as long as he could remember, he was a calm, calculating person. He was always in charge of the game, always the one with the upper hand.  
  
Chiba Mamoru frowned as he glared at the shiny, and unused chalkboard. He had always considered himself an aloof man, apathetic if you may. Growing up without your parents will sometimes do that to a man. But over the past few weeks - ever since that girl entered his life - the composed and indifferent Chiba Mamoru was slowly disappearing. Of course, he reserved the right of this enlightenment purely for himself. No need to show unnecessary emotions.  
  
"Chiba-san," The older man's smug voice interrupted his thoughts, "please pick off where Sagara-san left off."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Mamoru suddenly found himself wishing he would have the opportunity to wipe the smug look from Namida's face. Glancing at the textbook, he quickly tried his best to recall exactly where his fellow classmate had left off.  
  
Mamoru's monotonous voice filled the tense classroom. He could have sworn he heard collective sighs of relief from his classmates as he did as he was told. A small part of himself congratulated his brain for remembering where Sagara-san had last left off on his boring text reading.  
  
As Mamoru finished, his face once more took on the bored expression it had adorned before Namida-sensei interrupted his thoughts. Glancing out the window and ignoring his teacher's obviously upset scowl, Mamoru focused on the bright blue sky. From the fifth floor and his window-side seat, he could see several of the students running around in their gym uniforms, kicking a red, rubber ball.  
  
Things had changed a lot in the last few weeks. While he found his loss of power unsettling, he found a small bit of comfort on the fact he was now free. No more sheep following his every move, waiting for him to screw up so they could secretly point out his inadequacies. No more sheep to watch him as he pretended to stand straight on the pedestal they shoved him on.  
  
That boy at the hallway was right; he was a fake.  
  
But Chiba Mamoru knew it all along. That's the way the world works, right? The mass chooses it's heroes and it's outcasts. They had chosen him as the hero back then, not caring for Mamoru's say. His attractive looks, wealthy lifestyle and family background got him on that damned pedestal.  
  
Eventually, he gave up trying to jump down from it. Closing off his feelings was one way to make sure he didn't care what happens if he were to fall.  
  
His gaze squinted as he spotted the blonde object that interrupted his thoughts. Usagi sat, content under one of the larger trees in the courtyard.  
  
Her classmates were playing with the bouncy ball on the dirt field nearby, not sparring critical moments of the game to comment on the blonde. His eyes shifted once more to the young girl. She sat with a pensive look on her face, her feet tucked under her chin as her hands hugged her legs.  
  
Mamoru could not help the grim thoughts that entered his head. That girl - she caused him so many unwanted emotions.  
  
It wasn't exactly like she was melting his walls. It would take so much more than defiance and a sad story to break his defenses. Of that he made sure.  
  
Since Namida confronted Mamoru, things had changed. Now, he was no longer at the top of the pedestal. Instead he was warily looked down upon with Usagi and the rest of the outcast at the school.  
  
He allowed a small smirk to decorate his graceful features. How fickle minded his young classmates were.  
  
He hadn't spoken much to Usagi since then. Instead, he would find himself with the overpowering urge to head towards the roof. Sometimes he would find her there, feeding the stupid birds.  
  
No wonder they were always there.  
  
Slowly, the meetings became more frequent. He never quite understood why, but he didn't deny the fact he enjoyed the silent company they provided each other.  
  
Words weren't quite adequate, and so, they rarely spoke. Some things do not need to be spoken in order for one to understand them.  
  
The sharp ring of the bell signaled the change of courses. Mamoru quickly picked up his belongings and headed out the door. He felt Namida's malicious gaze following him, as well as his anger rising. He quickly smothered it in his throat. With one last push of the door, he was out of that horrid classroom.  
  
His feet automatically headed towards the one place he knew he would be calmed. Unconsciously, he patted his pant's right pocket, reassuring himself the bird food was still in there.  
  
~*~  
  
Trying to calm her beating heart, Usagi focused on the small, squawking animals that ran around her feet. Placing her lunch bag down, she gently pulled out a small plastic bag with chopped pieces of stale bread. Allowing herself a small smile, she slowly fed the tiny birds.  
  
She heard the rusty door creak open from behind her. Her heart quickly sped up while she forced herself to keep her gaze on the birds. Soft footsteps could be heard heading towards the young blonde.  
  
With a soft thump, Mamoru calmly sat down next to her. She turned her head towards the young incomer before giving him a polite nod of acknowledgement. He responded with a curt nod of his own before turning his attention on the small birds.  
  
He watched Usagi feed them, before they noticed her empty bag and quickly headed towards him.  
  
With a soft huff, Usagi mumbled, " . . . traitors . . ."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Mamoru's throat and Usagi quickly turned a surprised gaze towards him. An amused smirk adorned his usually stoic features.  
  
Mamoru had been visiting the roof for several weeks now and Usagi had become accustomed to his calm silence. He rarely spoke, much less laughed or smiled.  
  
Her breath caught itself in her throat. Shocked, she stared wide-eyed at the smiling man. His eyes shined of amusement as he reached for his pockets and pull out a small plastic bag. His smile died down a little as he focused on feeding the hungry birds.  
  
"Guess they like me better than you." His warm voice broke the tense silence.  
  
Usagi half-heartily glared at the birds. "Yeah, but only because you have food."  
  
She heard him give a quiet snort. The calm look on his face made Usagi feel strange.  
  
"I don't think they really like me better because of the food. I think they'd like you better. You would treat them nicer than I would." His teasing voice reached her ears. For some odd reason, Usagi felt a small blush creep up her face.  
  
"Chiba-senpai, I'm pretty sure you could be nice to them if you tried hard enough." Mamoru heard the smile in her voice and decided not to argue with her. Maybe she was right. Who really knows?  
  
They sat together in a comfortable silence. The sun slowly hid under the gray clouds as the wind sped up. They birds, full and content, decided to spread their wings and flew around the silent pair.  
  
"Usagi. . ." The young girl quickly turned at the sound of her name, her expression guarded.  
  
Mamoru paused. He knew what he wanted to say, to a certain extend, but the words didn't want to come out.  
  
Usagi shivered at the familiarity of her name on his lips. Logic and years of societal upbringing told her Mamoru shouldn't be calling her like that - so familiar. She didn't have the chance to retort as Mamoru's composed voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"It. . . it must have been difficult. . ."  
  
Usagi hastily turned her focus on her shoes. She didn't know what Mamoru was talking about, but she knew where this was headed. He could read her like a book if she looked into his eyes and she didn't want that.  
  
Her grip tightened on the plastic bag as she anxiously waited for Mamoru's words.  
  
"I didn't know what it was like. I really wasn't given that chance," Mamoru's words sounded more bitter than repentant, as he too scrunched the plastic bag into a small ball.  
  
"The things they said - the things I've said . . . they must have been hurtful." He paused letting the weight of the words sink in. Usagi was at a loss of words. In her mind, the Chiba Mamoru she knew would never apologize. Was this what he was doing? Apologizing to her?  
  
"To say I didn't know the power of my words would be me lying to you. But. . . I never knew how it would feel being on the receiving end."  
  
Usagi felt a warm hand touch her cheek. Gasping, she turned towards Mamoru, his affectionate hand now gently caressing her blushing cheek. His face was serious and his eyes intense with an emotion she couldn't quiet define.  
  
"Usagi," He paused, letting Usagi gasp at the sound of her name on his lips.  
  
"Namida-sensei is dangerous. I don't have control over the school anymore and I know it scares everyone." His hand dropped to his side and his face turned away from her, staring at the forewarning gray sky.  
  
"My father," Mamoru forced himself to remain uncaring, "was a very powerful politician. Years ago, he donated a large grant and became a sponsor of the school. He had a large role in its administrative selection and naturally commanded a lot of respect."  
  
The wind picked up and they both feared it would rain soon. Silently, Usagi urged Mamoru to continue the story, knowing that this might be the only time he may ever open up to her.  
  
"Special privileges were always given to his family. Because of this, many managed to attend Yakushimaru. Even after his death, his relatives would still have special admission in the academy."  
  
Usagi sadly glanced at her shoes struggling to keep the bitterness out of her thoughts. 'So his father passed away . . . not much different from mine . . .'  
  
"I was only a child when he passed away, but even then, I knew I was going to attend Yakushimaru. The day I entered, I was treated like a king. People pretended to adore me and truly feared me."  
  
Snickering lightly, Mamoru added, "They weren't really afraid of me but rather the 'power' I held." After a quiet thought, he finished, "unlike you."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and let the wind play with her golden tresses. Memories of her first encounter with Mamoru flooded through her. To her, it felt like it was an eternity ago she had first met the handsome yet cold man next to her.  
  
"It has been like that for a couple of years. The day a direct successor of Chiba Hayao entered the school, the corrupt but brilliant teacher Namida Akai stopped his tormenting, only because he made the mistake of crossing his path with me."  
  
Usagi glanced at Mamoru. 'So he does have a history with Namida-sensei.' Grimly, she wondered what happened between the two. Obviously, it must have been something frightening for Namida to correct his behavior so drastically.  
  
"I guess, stopping his bad behavior made me a savior in the eyes of the students." With an empty laugh he continued, "Another notch to my belt of accomplishments in their eyes."  
  
Finding a piece of stale bread under his shoe, Mamoru picked it up before rolling it around his thumbs. "I never wanted to be their leader."  
  
Throwing the piece of bread towards the sky, he watched intently as one of the black birds quickly flew towards the soaring piece of bread and trapped it tight in its jaws.  
  
"Namida knew that my power was through my family ties. Apparently, the records of my dad's contributions to the school have mysteriously disappeared."  
  
With a gasp, Usagi turned her gaze towards Mamoru. His usually uncaring eyes were squinted, and his brows furrowed in deep concentration at the darkening sky. At a loss for words, Usagi struggled to maintain her thoughts in order.  
  
'This explains the school's sudden behavior twist. . .'  
  
A warm gust of wind swept through the roof, gently cooling the two teenagers.  
  
"Masaka. . ." Usagi's voice seemed uneven and tense. How could this happen? Was it even possible? "Don't you have copies of the records? I mean, doesn't the school know what's going on?"  
  
Mamoru frowned. "I'm not allowed to have access of my father's paperwork until I turn 18. As for the school, of course they know. I just don't know why they are going along with Namida's threat."  
  
"Why would they suddenly have this 'change of heart'? They have been loyal to the Chiba family for years, right? Even with the papers gone, it's common knowledge." Usagi thought out loud, earning a curious glance from the dark haired boy.  
  
"Odango," Usagi twitched lightly at the hated nick-name, " I don't know."  
  
His serious voice turned the corner of Usagi's mouth downward. There was something they were missing . . . but what?  
  
A small idea suddenly clicked. "Maybe Namida-sensei is blackmailing or threatening the staff members! Maybe that's why, they haven't said anything against him - they are scared of him."  
  
"Oi Odango - you may have an idea." Mamoru's nod of approval only sparked more irritation within Usagi.  
  
"Don't call me that senpai." Usagi's curt words earned a smirk from the young man.  
  
"Then don't call me senpai." He retorted.  
  
"B-but. . ." A confused expression spread through Usagi's features, "you are my upperclassman."  
  
Mamoru's grin grew wider. "Of course I am. But you should call me Mamo- chan."  
  
Anger and embarrassment at such a suggestion caused Usagi's face turn as red as a tomato. If she weren't so focused on being angry, Usagi would have been extremely surprised at Mamoru's teasing behavior.  
  
"B-BAKA!" Usagi stuttered loudly, causing Mamoru's grin to spread into an all out smile. "Don't be so stupid! I should call you Mamoru no baka instead!"  
  
"Becoming so familiar with me, eh Odango?" Mamoru smirked arrogantly, enjoying the teasing.  
  
When was the last time he ever had a decent conversation with her? It was several months ago, at her house, wasn't it? He knew she wasn't your typical Yakushimaru student and visiting her house only confirmed it. His other classmates were as wealthy as he was, but Usagi's house was nothing but modest.  
  
Her parents, he grimly noted, were absent as well. He never did get the chance to ask her, but he was pretty sure she wasn't going to tell him.  
  
Teasing was great, as long as it didn't get too personal.  
  
He noted the rosy blush that had set on Usagi's cheeks. He didn't miss her deadly glare either.  
  
Choosing to ignore his last comment, Usagi settled on glaring the irritating man to death. He gave her one last smirk before he turned his focus, once again, on the sky.  
  
Studying his profile, she realized he definitely was as handsome as the school made him out to be. However, not to long ago, Usagi remembered resenting his external beauty believing he had no internal beauty to compliment it.  
  
Had her feelings changed so quickly? He had shown different sides to himself, but he still remained closed up. Just like her . . .  
  
'Maybe, he isn't as bad as I thought . . . but still . . .' Usagi reasoned, 'I still can't let my guard down . . . around him.'  
  
Pushing he thoughts aside, she forced herself to concentrate on the current dilemma: Namida and the lost paperwork.  
  
"Chiba-sen-" Mamoru's gaze cut her off. She paused for a moment and wondered if he was serious about the 'senpai' issue. Correcting her mistake, she timidly continued, "Chiba . . . kun, do you plan on doing anything about Namida-sensei?"  
  
Mamoru gazed at the slightly blushing blonde. He donned a serious face before replying, "Mamoru . . . is fine." At Usagi's wide-eyed silence, he continued, "Namida. . . has he hit you again?"  
  
Glancing at her shoes once more, Usagi shook her head. He hadn't physically hit her again, but his disgusting looks and verbal punches still made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"If he ever tries anything like that again . . ." his voice was smooth, but Usagi quickly caught the seriousness in it. "Tell me Odango."  
  
Usagi managed a nod, but decided not to say anything for fear that her voice may not work. Damn Chiba Mamoru and his intense gaze.  
  
"As for Namida," his rich voice broke her death wishes towards Mamoru, "I wish I could find out how he has the staff playing along with him."  
  
"Maybe," Usagi shyly added, "You could ask your family's lawyer to butt into this. If anything, I don't see why calling the police wouldn't work. Tampering with administrative paperwork like that must be illegal."  
  
A thoughtful frown spread upon the boy's face. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. The Principal Advisor must know it's illegal. But why the hell isn't she reporting it?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know. It's possible to hide something like this from her, right?"  
  
A soundless clash of clouds caused the two teenagers to glance up to the sky. The sky grew dimmer as the sun slowly hid behind the imposing clouds.  
  
Grinning, Mamoru glanced at the blonde. "Looks like it's time to head back."  
  
With a small nod, Usagi slowly stood up. Wiping the dust off her black pleaded skirt, she turned towards Mamoru. "Are you going to tell the Principal Advisor?"  
  
Mamoru paused and thought her words through. Is that what he should do? He did want to resolve the Namida problem . . .  
  
Usagi noticed his apprehension and warily asked, "Don't you want things to go back to the way they were before?"  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but miss the guarded look Usagi gave him. She had asked him something too personal . . . something he didn't quite understand himself at the moment. Did he want to return to being the social king of the school? Needless to say, it did make his life a lot easier in many aspects . . . but if his power were ever returned . . .would he deliberately hurt Usagi again?  
  
With uncertain steps, Mamoru headed towards the rusty door. Truthfully, he couldn't really answer that yet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mamoru-san, what a pleasure to see you." The older woman's warm voice vibrated off the walls of her spacious office. "Please, sit down."  
  
Mamoru politely nodded before taking a seat in front of her mahogany desk. He glanced at the Principal Advisor's nameplate before he cleared his throat. She gave him a gentle smile and urged him to speak.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sumire-san. How is Seigo-san doing?"  
  
The old woman's smiled brilliantly at the young boy before her. Glancing at the corner of the desk, she spotted the old photograph of her husband and herself. She nodded happily, "Seigo is getting better. He is still recovering from his operation. The doctors say he should be up and old in no time!"  
  
Mamoru gave the old woman a small smile at the sound of her happy voice. "I'm glad."  
  
Her eyes shone as she held the picture delicately in her hands. "Yea, me too." Placing the picture frame back down on the desk, she turned her attention towards the dark haired boy.  
  
"What brings you here, Mamoru. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around in a while."  
  
Mamoru's gaze hardened a bit at the thought. Why hadn't he come to Sumire- san earlier? Taking in a deep breath, he willed himself to follow through with what he came for. Namida Akai wasn't his problem anymore . . . and he would be damned if he lets him get away with hurting others again.  
  
"Please excuse my absence. It seems . . . something has happened at the school . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, turn you books to page 56. You, Shigure-brat, read the second paragraph." The harsh voice of Namida made everyone's end stand up.  
  
With a soft tremble, Usagi's classmate, Shigure Hiroko started to read the mind-numbing contents of her textbook. With a small sigh, Usagi glanced at her textbook but found that the words were transforming into incoherent globs.  
  
Out of habit, her thoughts turned to the dark-haired man that had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks. After the last incident at the roof, a week ago, her presence in them had become worse.  
  
She knew, more than anything, she was worried about him. She had not seen but brief glances of him roaming through the halls. Some days, she would not even see a trace of the infuriating man. Frowning, Usagi recalled the way her heart would be faster as she raced towards the roof.  
  
A small part of her was disappointed he was not there, waiting for her with his calm silence or teasing words. But she would always push it away, before the feeling dared to consume every single one of her thoughts. The deafening sound of a rough hand pushed on to her textbook violently pulled Usagi out of her thoughts. Hastily, her head shot up and she found herself staring at the angriest set of eyes she had ever seen on her teacher.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Namida pushed his vile words. "What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot? I've called your pitiful name several time, and yet you defiantly disobey your teacher."  
  
She could feel time stop as she struggled to breath. The silence that followed his words was so silent it hurt her ears. Nobody dared to move, much less breathe for fear of being his or her teacher's next victim.  
  
Usagi stared wide-eyed at the fuming man before her. Her legs were trembling as she unconsciously willed them to stop shaking. A rough hand aggressively grabbed her chin and yanked it towards his face. A surprised gasped escaped Usagi's lips.  
  
"What's the matter little rabbit? Cat got your tongue?" With a wicked smile, Namida glared at the scared girl in his grasp. He gladly justified his 'discipline' with her disrespectfulness. He aimed for her throat, pulling both of his hands around before he squeezed the air out of it.  
  
Anger gushed through Usagi. How dare him call her that, much less touch her that way. Even if he was her teacher, he had no right!  
  
Forcing her slim hands to move, Usagi reached towards Namida's strong hands. She was starting to feel the dizzying affects produced by lack of oxygen, but she willed her hands and mouth to work.  
  
"B-baka ya--ro" Usagi whispered as she desperately tried to pry Namida's hands away from her sore neck. Her eyes were watering at the pressure he forced on her neck.  
  
Namida saw red as he made out the words the young blonde had said to him. How dare she! Squeezing her neck even tighter, he smirked. That should show any to disrespect him.  
  
Concern looks flew around the room, but anyone was too hesitant to move. Finally, the frame of a small girl stood up, her eyes wide from both concern and fear. She hesitant voice filled the room.  
  
"H-hey! Sensei . . . that's enou-" She was interrupted as a loud bang from the sliding doors bounced off the walls, cutting through the heavy air.  
  
Collective gasps were heard as a group of a dozen, armed officers weeded through the seats of students heading towards the rabid teacher and the choking student.  
  
Fury burned even deeper within Namida and it only served to tighten his grip. "What the hell is going on here?" His voice was losing its smooth quality and was rapidly becoming croaky and anxious.  
  
The armed men turned towards the elderly lady trying to hold back an angry black-haired boy at the entrance. She nodded towards the men as she spoke to the class, "Everyone, please get out of your seats and head into the next classroom. Follow Shigure, your class representative in two single ordered lines and remain there until further instructions are given."  
  
Slowly, with unsure faces, every student stood up and headed out the door. Many of them giving worriedly glances at the young blonde still in their mad teacher's clutches. As the room slowly emptied, only the armed men, the Principal Advisor and the dark-haired boy remained. All warily watching the mad man with the young girl.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Namida's angry voice boomed, as he angrily demanded the meaning of the armed men.  
  
"Let go of the girl and step away from the desk." One of the armed men instructed as Namida cautiously glared at the group. He noticed that some were armed, guns directly pointed at him.  
  
At his silent refusal to cooperate, a curt nod by one of the headmen caused five of the unarmed men to cautiously attack the angry teachers in hopes of getting him to release the girl.  
  
Feeling the force of five strong men, Namida did his best to maintain his tight grip on Usagi's neck, but soon found himself overpowered and was forced to let go. They roughly tackled him to the ground, before they placed the metal handcuffs and violently dragged him out of the room.  
  
Mamoru glared at the angry teacher being aggressively dragged away before turning his attentions towards the young blonde. He quickly headed towards her, frowning. Namida hurting any other person did make his blood boil. But for some reason, the thought of him hurting her sparked more anger in him.  
  
Pushing his anger aside, he took another step towards the blonde. Her hands were caressing her throat as she struggled to get some much-needed air. Her eyes were slightly watery and he could tell she was still trembling, ever so lightly.  
  
Hesitating, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Usagi quickly turned around to face herself with beautiful and alarmed eyes. Mamoru's eyes.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she placed another hand over his, gently squeezing it in a reassurance of her health. She would be okay.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This time it was his heart that sped up at the sound of the rusty door opening. There he sat, hiding from the once-again adoring masses, feeding those damn birds in hopes of calming his heart. Soft, even footsteps headed towards the seated young man and he anxiously waited for the owner to sit.  
  
With a soft thump, Usagi sat next to the busy Mamoru. She glanced at the birds, before she shifted her gaze to the man feeding them. A soft smile spread through her features as she nodded. The legendary indifferent man rewarded her with a soft smile in return.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the soft breeze that danced through with the green leaves under them. The birds, happy and content, flew off leaving the pair to themselves.  
  
"How are you?" Mamoru's warm voice broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"I've been better . . . my parents . . . they came back home after the incident. They were considering pulling me out of the academy . . ." Usagi slowly breathed in. After the Namida incident a few weeks ago, many things had changed. This was the first time she had been up at the roof since then.  
  
"But," she continued, "I told them it was okay. I would stay."  
  
Mamoru couldn't help the surprise look on his face. For as long as he knew the young blonde, her only ambition in life was to get out of this hellhole called Yakushimaru. He wondered if Namida's arrest had anything to do with her choice in staying.  
  
"Don't look that surprised." Her light tone pulled Mamoru out of his thoughts. "I want to stay . . . my parents work really hard to keep me hear . . . I don't want to disappoint them."  
  
Mamoru felt a small tug of disappointment but he quickly pushed it away. No need to get emotional.  
  
"How about you? How did you manage to get Namida arrested?" Her gentle inquiry brought a small smile to his face.  
  
"Well Odango it was quite simple. I spoke with the Principal Advisor, informed her of the situation and found the back-up records not even Namida could access. Eventually, I found out he was blackmailing the staff with personal threats on their families and whatnot." He paused and stole a brief glance at the surprised blonde before he stared at the sky again.  
  
"Eventually, she had Namida put under observation." He gave a quick snort before he commented, "She bugged his whole damn classroom and office. You should see some of the things that sicko did when no one was watching."  
  
Usagi's expression turned serious. Silently, she urged Mamoru to continue.  
  
"Anyways, he hadn't done anything major until he went for you." His voice softened as he remembered how angry he felt when Namida touched Usagi.  
  
"That's when Sumire-san called the cops and the rest happened. Namida Akai was mentally unstable, so they said. He shouldn't have been teaching in the first place, but with the shortage of good teachers, and his experience, the school didn't hesitate to hire him years ago."  
  
Silence hung in the air before Usagi coldly added, "That cost the school a lot in the end. Its reputation will never be the same."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mamoru turned towards to silent girl. Her eyes were focused on a far away object and her golden hair flew gently behind her. He had always noticed her physical beauty, but Mamoru had to admit, she was more than just beauty. Even when she was intimidated, she usually always found her voice. She had fought him that first day, and she continued to fight him every day after, even in her own ways.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he found one of his hands reaching out towards the girl's cheek. Her eyes grew wide as she turned her head to face him.  
  
For the first time since she had met him, his eyes were soft and she could fully read the emotion within them: warmth.  
  
Usagi smiled the brightest smile she could muster.  
  
Mamoru smiled back, a bright and true smile.  
  
"I . . . I'm glad you're staying." Mamoru's uncharacteristically timid voice burned her ears. He slowly leaned his warm lips and placed a delicate, affectionate kiss on hers. She could feel the warm blush starting to rise on her cheeks.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Smiling contently, Usagi glanced at the beautiful blue sky. It would take time, they both knew, to truly break the walls years of loneliness and heartache formed around both of their hearts.  
  
But there's no better time to start, than the present . . .  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ Well, it's over. My first big fic is over.  
  
Honestly, I didn't expect for it to end so suddenly, but I am happy with the ending. I didn't want a mushy, 'Oh I love you!' ending because there are many ways to demonstrate to the person you love how much you care for them, without actually telling them.  
  
Both Mamoru and Usagi (at least in this fic) have a hard time coming to terms with their changing relationship. I felt that ending the fic with both willing to learn and accept the changes was the best way to end it.  
  
What's more, I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed. I tried not to leave that feeling, but please feel free to tell me if I've left any loopholes or any suggestions you guys feel that would make this story better.  
  
I want to thank every single reviewer for taking the time to help and encourage me to finish this fic. You guys forever have my appreciation.  
  
Thank you all for everything. 


End file.
